Let Go and Let's Move On
by mikuridaigo
Summary: In the end, Sumi won Usami over. Does that mean the end of the Romantica couple? And what does Egoist and Terroist have to do with this? Inspired by Esther-the-Scribe’s There Will Always Be Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Let Go and Let's Move On:

Summary: In the end, Sumi won Usami over. Does that mean the end of the Romantica couple? Inspired by Ester-the-Scribe's There Will Always Be Drama.

* * *

**Misaki's POV:**

My head rested on the cold kitchen table, as I looked straight at the couch. That's where Usagi-san and I first had sex, not that it mattered now. I couldn't believe what had happened a week, two days and thirty-five minutes ago, not that I'm counting.

I was at Sempai's house after the school festival. Of course Usagi-san started to worry, but I didn't bother to pick up any of his messages. Then I got drunk and passed out for a while. When I woke up I found Sempai on top of Usagi-san. Of course I was confused, and Sempai started to talk about giving Usagi-san to him. He also asked him if Usagi-san was 'forcing me against my will'. I admit, it happened the first time, but even though I would struggle out to Usagi-san's force, I never left his side. However, in the end Usagi-san broke up with me and started to date Sempai, without a real reason from him.

So why the hell was I still here? Just waiting for the right chance to finally leave, that's why. All I know is that I had to move out soon. It was very awkward to see my ex-lover going out with my sempai and I was still living in his house. But I found a vacant apartment near the school, and I was thinking of moving in there. The rent wasn't that bad either so my job will cover that.

Finally standing up, I walked upstairs to my room and started to pack. So far all I needed was my clothes and a futon. Maybe I'll ask for some kitchen from Sempai. When I was done I strolled back down. I might as well start to make some food and put it in the fridge for Usagi-san to eat when I'm not here when the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Ah! Hi Misaki!" It was Nii-chan. "Are you doing fine?"

No, no I wasn't. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"That's good. Is Usagi-san there?"

I sighed. "No, he's out, again."

"Misaki, is there something going on?" Nii-chan asked concerned. "This is the third time that Usagi-san isn't home, and your voice seems weaker than usual."

I knew I couldn't hide it forever, and he was my brother. I might as well tell him. "Nii-chan, I think I should move out of Usagi-san's home."

"What? Did he do something-

I shook my head and interrupted him. "No, I think it's me. His editors keep bugging him about his manuscripts, and the reason why he isn't doing them is because, well… I think I keep distracting him from his work." I lied.

"H-how Misaki? I don't see how you can do that to him."

"I'm always pestering him about, well personal things and stuff and he leaves his work behind just to talk to me." He has to believe this. Please God make him believe my lie…

"Oh, I see. I still don't think that it's your fault though. Do you want to move with Minami and I?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to bother you two, and I still have to finish the semester. I already found an apartment and it's close to the school too." I reassured him.

"Do you need help with rent? Or-

"Nii-chan! It's fine my job will cover that. But… can I borrow some kitchen wear? It's all I need anyway."

I could tell Nii-chan was smiling over the phone. "Sure, Minami and I will help you out. And you're going to tell Usagi-san about this right?"

I wasn't planning to actually. "Yeah, I will. Thank you Nii-chan."

"You're welcome." We both then hung up. I almost fell onto my knees, crying about what I'm going to do. I'm actually leaving Usagi- I mean Usami-sensei. I mean he left me first, so why am I the one feeling so guilty? Even with my blurred vision I saw Suzuki-san on the couch, sitting there. I slowly strolled to the couch and picked up the big teddy bear.

"Good-bye Suzuki-san." I sobbed out, holding him tighter. "Good-bye Usami-sensei."

* * *

Three days later:

"Yeah, that's my new address Nii-chan, I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you then." I hung up the phone. There was about a week's worth of food in the fridge, the laundry was done, the whole house was clean and Usami-sensei wouldn't be home for another hour or so. After straightening Suzuki-san up, I wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table, with the spare house key he gave me. All my bags were already at the apartment, which I was going to after school. Nii-chan was there to help me to finally move in.

I was finally going to leave; I think it was the best for the both of us. If Usami-sensei is happy, then I'm happy. I was about to head for the door when it opened, with Usami-sensei coming in. "Usami-sensei…" I started. Why is he here early?

He raised an eyebrow. "Misaki? You just called me sensei, is there something wrong?"

Yeah something is wrong, you left me for Sempai and now I'm leaving your house. "Ah, no, nothing is wrong. It just slipped out. I should get going now."

"Where are you going?" he asked, dropping his jacket on the couch.

"J-just going out…" Going out and never coming back anyway. I saw Usami-sensei walking towards the table for his cigarettes when he noticed the note. "B-bye!" I yelled leaving the apartment. I had to hurry and leave the whole building. I couldn't turn back now.

"Misaki!" I hear him call. I started to run faster. If I turn back, I don't know if I'll be able to ever leave. "Misaki!" His footsteps were getting closer, and just as I was about to reach the elevator he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What the hell is this about?" he angrily asked showing me my note and the spare key.

"I-I…" I just couldn't talk. I turned away from him. However he didn't take that as my answer and started to drag me back to the apartment. "No!" I yelled yanking back. "I'm not going back!"

"Misaki, what's wrong, why are you leaving?!"

"It's nothing serious! I-I think it's just time for me go move out." I tried to explain calmly.

"Why? This is very sudden Misaki." We didn't move from our spots for a while when he finally realized it. "Is this about Sumi?" I was still turned away from him. He forced me to look at his eyes. "Is. This. About. Your. Sempai?"

"Y-yes…"

"Look Misaki, just because he and I are going out doesn't mean you have to leave-

"Yes it does! This is exactly why I'm leaving!" I finally said. "Don't you think it's weird that you're dating Sempai and then I'm still living with you? You're former lover?!" I pressed the button on the elevator, waiting for it to come up and take me down.

"Even though we still made a deal that you will always eat with me, and that you'll stay by my side so you wouldn't be a burden to me!" Ha, those promises huh? You already broke promise number one, so I might as well break number two.

"Why do you need me when you have Sempai?!" The elevator pinged and I quickly stepped in. I pressed the down button and the button for it to quickly close. "Why don't you just let him stay at your house? He is your new and improved lover!" I ask while the doors closed.

"Misaki!" was the only thing I heard left as the doors closed. As I started to go down I started to cry. I had to wipe my eyes; I couldn't let Nii-chan see me like this when I get to my new house. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Misaki! I was getting worried." Nii-chan said, as I opened the door.

"You worry to much Nii-chan." I laughed letting them inside.

"That's because he's your nii-chan Misaki." Nee-chan pointed out. I guess she came along with Nii-chan to help me move in. But as I got in, the whole apartment was filled with new furniture and carpet. There was even a vase and flowers on a coffee table "I-is this my apartment…"

"Surprise!" They both yelled. "We filled your apartment with furniture, so it's wouldn't look so plain." Explained Nii-chan.

"But, the cost!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about that Misaki. This is actually old furniture my parents had in their basement." Explained Nee-chan. "Takahiro and I refurnished it! We also got a washing machine for you, but you may still have to hang the clothes to dry them."

I stood there stunned. They did this all, just for me? All I felt was the warmth coming from them, and my tears. "Misaki, what's wrong?" asked Nii-chan.

"I-I'm just very happy. T-thank you!" They showed me the whole entire apartment including my bedroom. I really couldn't believe that it was all used furniture, they all looked so new! And to thank them I cooked a very big dinner, since they also gave me some groceries to last me about a week or so.

Hours later they were about to leave. "Be safe Misaki." Nii-chan said, hugging me good-bye.

"Nii-chan…"

Nee-chan kissed my forehead. "See you soon Misaki." She smiled before they both left. I watch from the window as they both started to go downstairs. Smiling, I closed the curtains and started on the dishes.

I really do owe them; I mean look what they did for me. No one could have done this for me.

After scrubbing the dishes, I cleaned the kitchen and took a shower. While in there I expected someone coming through the door and attack me while I was naked and venerable. Of course, no one did. I started to wonder, would I really miss those attacks? I shook myself into reality. Those attacks will not come for me anymore, and I do not miss them either.

Once I was done, I dressed in my pajamas and got into bed. I have classes tomorrow so I better get a good night's rest.

However as I was about to drift into a slumber, I heard a loud thump coming from next door. Standing up, I turned back and stared at the wall. There was nothing. Thinking it was just some pet or something I went back to bed when I started to hear some voices. I pressed my ear against the wall. I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but what if someone was getting hurt? I could call the police and-

"Ah! D-Don't touch me there! A-ah!" It was a man's moaning voice, but I feel as if I know that voice. I shrugged. They must have been a newly wed couple or something. I was about to sleep once again when I heard another voice, and it wasn't a woman's.

"You're so cute Hiro-san…" Hiro-san? That was also a man's voice. So another gay couple huh? I guess it shouldn't really bother me.

"S-stupid, they call me Demon Kamijou at the university. How can I be cute?" I almost fell off my bed when I heard that name. Demon Kamijou? No way that was him! But his voice, that is his voice!

Crap, crap, crap! I'm living right next to Demon Kamijou? And he's gay?

---

Author's Note: So, that is my first Junjo Romantica fanfiction! Like I said, Ester-the-Scribe's There Will Always be Drama inspired me to write this story. Sorry it was so short, I hope the next few chapters will be longer. So please review, I want to hear what you all think!

Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I checked it over twice, so just tell me if I missed anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Go and Let's Move On:

Chapter 2:

Author's Note: So it's a new chapter! Yay! Thank you for the reviews/ favorites you guys did! I really appreciate it! And for another quick note, half this chapter was suppose to be Hiroki's point of view; the other half is Misaki's. If you want to read Hiroki's point of view, just tell me in the review and I'll send it to you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Misaki:**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Thirty percent was because of the noises the demon and his lover was making last night, the other was because I was alone. It was hard staying in an apartment on my own for the first time. After my parents died, it was Nii-chan and I. Then when he and Nee-chan moved, I stayed with Usami-sensei. And now I'm alone. It's not that I'm scared that someone is going to break in, maybe I should be scared of that. But the feeling of being alone… it's a horrible feeling.

Damn, maybe should make some friends

Once I was finally able to get up, I picked out my clothes for the day and slightly brushed my hair. I didn't really care how I looked today, just as long as I don't fall asleep in class in class, or while walking to class. When I was done I quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and left.

I locked the door to the house, only to hear another door closing. I looked to my side, only to find Kamijou-sensei with a piece of toast in this mouth.

"Takahashi-kun?" the toast fell out.

"Kamijou-sensei?!" So it really was him living next door to me. We were both frozen for a while before I noticed the toast on the floor. "Oh, that was your breakfast, do you want me to make you some?" I offered. Sure, I was dealing with the demon at the moment, but him skipping breakfast is probably why he's always in a crabby mood. Maybe I should have eaten too.

"Um, thank you Takahashi-kun, but we better get to the university-

I heard his stomach growl.

"It will be quick." I said reopening my door. "Please come in." Maybe this was a horrible idea, letting the demon into my house. But there was no going back. It was kind of awkward because he's my teacher and I'm his student, but he already followed me inside. "Ah, please take a seat anywhere."

Kamijou-sensei sat on the couch while I was in the kitchen making some rice balls. I had a lot of extra rice left, so I guess it was quick. I think four was enough, and probably a quick small one for me. Once I was done I quickly ate the one for me and wrapped the rice with seaweed before putting it in plastic wrap.

"Sensei, your food is ready. I-I made some rice balls, since we're in a hurry. Is that okay?" Kamijou-sensei was staring at the picture of Nii-chan, Nee-chan before looking up at me.

"Ah, thank you Takahashi-kun. I think I'll save some for lunch too." Maybe his lover makes his food for him sometimes…

"Um, is it okay if we go to the university together, since we're going in the same direction…" Those words just came out of nowhere. Why is it that when someone and I are going the same direction I end up asking them to go together with me? First it was Usami-ani and now Demon Kamijou?

I could tell he had confusion on his face, since he did throw chalk at me a few times. But he ended up saying "Sure."

* * *

We walked together in silence for a while. A few times I adjusted the strap on my backpack while Kamijou-sensei ate the rice ball. "So I saw the picture on the coffee table. You're Takahiro's younger brother?" He asked suddenly.

I perked up. "Yes, how did you know my Nii-chan?"

He continued to eat. "Um, my old friend talked about him a lot, as if he was in love with the guy. And I met him a few times in high school but that was it. How is he doing?"

His friend… is he talking about Usami-sensei? No way. I remember him mentioning a guy named 'Hiroki' a few times, but it couldn't be sensei. I tried to smile. "Ah, he's doing great. He's also married."

"Really? That's great of him!" he said happily. So I guess the demon could smile. Maybe he and Nii-chan were friends in high school, I should ask him later. But going back to his 'friend in love with Nii-chan'…

"Um, who was this person who was 'in love' with him?" I asked curiously. I just really needed to know that that was Usami-sensei that he was talking about.

"His name is Akihiko. He and I were friends since we were about ten. The man is gay, but I guess he never told you brother… haha." He laughed awkwardly, as if it was some sort of joke. But it wasn't a joke; Usami-sensei is gay and did have a crush on my brother. And in the end, he never told him. Suddenly I felt fear around me, but what for? It was just the two of us walking to school.

"Takahashi-kun, are you okay?" he asked concerned. He took a closer look at me.

"Y-yeah, just a bit tired. I couldn't sleep last night…" That was only half the lie. I saw Kamijou-sensei jump back a bit. Did he finally realize that he was only part of my sleeping problem?

---

So during class, I did an unpredictable thing. I actually sat up front, and the very front near Kamijou-sensei's desk. No one in their right mind sits that close unless their vision has gone bad. I bet people with blurred vision don't even sit this close to the demon. However, even this close to him I still felt very sleepy. Maybe I should buy and iPod or something so I can sleep at night, without hearing them do _that_. If they wanted to do _that_ without anyone hearing, they might as well check into some love hotel. Aren't those places sound proof or something?

Besides them, I sat alone in the front. Ever since Sumi-sempai started going out with Usami-sensei, he doesn't talk to me anymore. I guess he really was just using me to get near Usami-sensei.

But as I was about to sleep, Kamijou-sensei started to yell. He grabbed the chalk and threw it to the students in the higher level of the seats. "Hey! Pay attention or leave!"

I sat up and stared what ever was on the board. The rest of the students started to murmur, probably about him. Truthfully, I just wanted to leave and sleep.

---

I sat under a tree outside the cafeteria. It's been like this for the past few days. Sempai is always on the phone, probably with Usami-sensei. And of course with all those rumors about Usami-sensei and I, no one will really talk to me. New rumors will probably start too, since I don't take rides from him anymore and I was walking with Kamijou-sensei instead.

Instead of eating lunch I was trying to get some sleep. Of course I couldn't sleep in class, which will just end up with chalk in my brain.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Chairman's office is?"

I looked up to find a younger guy wearing a school uniform looking down at me. His light brown hair covered his eyes a bit. A school uniform? Is he a high school student? Then what's he doing during his classes? I didn't recognize the school however.

"Um, sorry, I don't. But I know who does." I picked up my bag and my uneaten lunch. "Follow me."

We entered the building and walked to Kamijou-sensei's office. He should know, hopefully. "How do you know the Chairman?" I asked him.

"Actually, he's my father…" Oh… I wonder why he doesn't know his dad's own office; maybe they're not that close.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki by the way." I introduced.

"Takatsuki Shinobu." He said without feeling. His expression was still the same, cold. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Ah, here we are!" I knocked on the door. "Kamijou-sensei?"

"Hey wait!"

"What are you doing?!" We heard a huge slam on the other side of the door. Shinobu grabbed the handle and opened the door, only for us to find Kamijou-sensei under another man, probably his boss. The stacks of books were all over the floor too. All four of us stood there frozen before the man got up.

"It's not what it looks like!" the man said, trying to get a good alibi. "There was a sudden avalanche of books during the middle of the conversation-

"You should knock before you enter." Kamijou-sensei said, getting up and trying to fix the books.

"We did sensei, but-

"Where's my father's office?" Shinobu asked the other man. He and Shinobu started to talk quietly as I helped Kamijou-sensei with the fallen books. After five minutes passes, Shinobu left the room.

The man stared at the door for a few seconds before grabbing Kamijou-sensei by the collar. "Kamijou! This is your fault! I'll make you pay with your body!"

"I totally refuse!" He yelled back. Apparently they totally forgot that I was still here. As those two continued to fight, I picked up the rest of the books when I stumbled on a specific one.

It had a picture of ducks on it. It felt as if I saw a book similar to this, so I looked at the author's name.

Usami Akihiko.

I stayed on the floor frozen as I read his name. My chest started to hurt just thinking about that traitor, that selfish low life perverted old man. I put the book aside. It was over, I shouldn't be thinking about him at all.

I started thinking about Kamijou-sensei's and I conversation before. So did Kamijou-sensei know Usami-sensei? That was his childhood friend he was talking about? Well that would explain why he would be gay, Usami-sensei probably exposed him to the world of the gay. Poor guy.

"Um, Takahashi-kun?" he asked.

"Uh, yes?" I tried not to drop the books since he kind of startled me.

"We could fix this, you may leave for lunch." He said.

I looked at him a bit confused. The other man looked at me too. "Are you sure, I don't mind helping out at all." Truthfully I was still a bit scared of this demon. But I didn't want to go back outside and be alone again.

Kamijou-sensei rubbed his neck. "Fine, but don't expect this as extra credit or something." He also started to organize the books once again.

"I won't."

* * *

The final bell rang and I was ready to get out. Helping out Kamijou-sensei wasn't as bad as I expected. I could tell he and Professor Miyagi, yes I finally learned his name, were trying to keep a bit quiet from yelling. Maybe I shouldn't hang around them if they really wanted to talk. I was just happy I could get home without to have to wash out chalk from my hair.

Sadly Kamijou-sensei had to work late, so I guess I would have to walk alone, and fast. I over heard that Sensei is giving us a quiz tomorrow and I really needed to study. Looks like I'm on my own on that.

"Ow, sorry about that." Talking to myself on the streets isn't the smartest thing, since I just bumped into someone.

"It's okay." The other man said. "Misaki…" He knew my name? I looked up to find Usami-sensei looking straight at me. He too was alone. Shouldn't he be with Sempai?

"Um, okay then. Sorry about it again." I just wanted to get away from this guy. But as I passed him, he grabbed my arm. "Wait, we need to talk." He pulled me into a deserted area so no one can see us.

"W-What' there to talk about sensei?" I asked nervously. Why does this guy keep bothering me? It's over.

"Misaki, why do you call me Usami-sensei?" he asked austerely. I turned away so we wouldn't make eye contact. "You always called me Usagi-san."

"B-because that's your name isn't it?" My voice was trembling. Why was I so scared of this guy?

"Misaki, look at me while you talk." No, no I won't. I don't have to obey any of your orders anymore. I'm not your property, not your sex slave.

"Sorry Usami-sensei, I should get going." I had to make up an excuse. "I-I promised my neighbor to help cook dinner with her." I was about to leave when Usami-sensei pushed me against the wall, his hands to both my sides so I wouldn't escape.

"Misaki. You don't understand what's going on here! Just come to my place and we can talk properly."

I shut my eyes tight. I wasn't going back there. I have too many memories there that are very unneeded and have to be forgotten. "C-can you please let me go?"

"Not until we properly discuss what's going on here!" Usami-sensei grabbed my hand and started to drag me to his place. I tried struggled free.

"Let go of me!" And I did what I never expected myself to do. I punched Usami-sensei on his face. He let me go and looked back at me, very surprised what I had just done. I stepped back a bit. He didn't go for me. "S-shouldn't you go and see Sempai?" I asked.

He touched his cheek. I recognized that expression on his face. Hurt, betrayed, miserable. He deserved that punch; maybe it would finally knock some sense into him. "Yeah, I probably should. Thanks for reminding me." He said turning his back and leaving. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." And then he was gone.

I rubbed the hand I punched him with. He deserved it. I shouldn't fell guilty at all. I started to walk towards my house, with a car starting it engine and slowly driving my direction.

* * *

You know that feeling when someone is following you? Well I had that feeling the whole way going home. I looked back a few times to find no one but the people walking on the streets. No way Usami-sensei would follow me home, especially after what I did to him. I must have been hallucinating or something.

But as I unlocked my door, someone called my name. "Takahashi Misaki." Now I knew that wasn't Kamijou-sensei or Usami-sensei. Frightened, I turned around.

"Usami-ani?" Oh shit. First Usami-sensei and now his brother?

"Misaki-kun, I saw what happened." He said going closer to me. I tired to find the doorknob and hopefully get myself in.

"W-what are you talking about? I just came back from the university. Haha, nothing's going on…" Where the hell is the doorknob?

Usami-ani slowly lowered his hand and touched mine. He led me to the doorknob. "You punched my brother. I'm impressed Misaki-kun. So I'm guessing it's over for the both of you?"

The door was open and I fell inside, with Usami-ani following me in.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so this chapter done! This one was longer than I thought, but it's still good right?

Yay! The terrorist couple and Haruhiko appeared! What does that mean for Misaki? I still don't know myself! So review as I sit on my bed in a fetal position until something pops into my head! And like I said before, if you want Hiroki's point of view on the first half of the story, just tell me in the review! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Let Go and Let's Move On

Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! I didn't expect this much! (Hugs you all) And for those asking for a happy ending… well you just need to keep reading!

This took a bit longer to write since I was watching Junjo Romantica2 the final episode. I was a bit sad that the anime ended, but at least the manga is still ongoing! Now on to the story!

* * *

Usami-ani stepped forward into my apartment. I was on the floor, but I tried to crawl my way into the kitchen. After he kidnapped me, I don't know what he could do!

"Misaki-kun, I'm not here to hurt you." He said, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Y-you kidnapped me before! How can I trust you?" I yelled.

Usami-ani didn't move closer to me. Instead he stood there, waiting for me to move again. I just stayed on the floor. "Why are you living here on your own?" he finally asked.

"I-it's none of your business." I simply replied.

He sighed, his hand rubbing between his eyes. "Misaki-kun, I do not want to make this too complicated." Yeah, too late for that. "But I saw what you did to Akihiko, and I was pretty amazed."

I smirked. "What? You never punched your brother before?"

He gave a small chuckle. "No, but I've seen a few people who have. And he usually punches back. I was surprised he didn't do anything to you."

I finally stood up and put my bag on the couch. "Well, he should have. It's not like I'm anything to him now." I tried to sound casual. But I sound like a broken record: It's over and I shouldn't think about him anymore.

I was heading to the kitchen for some water, when Usami-ani started walking towards me. "Do you regret it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you regret it? Do you regret leaving him?" he asked. Usually I would make up some stupid lie like he was crazy (which he was) and he didn't know what he was talking about, but I might as well tell. It was over.

"No, and for the record he left me first to be with my Sempai. I just left the house." I briefly explained casually. I finally got into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm good." I shrugged and started to make myself some tea.

"So you don't regret it?" he asked again. God, what is wrong with this guy, asking the same question? I don't regret it one bit.

"Nope, why should I? If he doesn't love me, then I don't love him." I answered with my back turned against him. I think I'm getting better at this. I'm not stuttering anymore, and it's not a lie. Well, at least that's what I think.

"Really? Then that's good." I could tell he was smirking. Suddenly the room felt cold, and I know the front door wasn't open. The last time he smirked I was kidnapped and sprained my foot.

"H-how is it good? Do you know how hurt I was?" There goes the stuttering again. I have a bad feeling about this.

"One, it shows that Akihiko is an insensitive author only using your body." Gee, who couldn't figure that out? "And two…" I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I almost dropped the teapot, totally caught by surprise. "It means you can be mine now, right?" He whispered in my ear.

"W-what are you talking about? H-hey let go of me." I struggled out of his grip, which wasn't working. Does all the Usami family have this strong of a grip on peoples bodies?

"Misaki-kun, I love you. Why don't you leave this apartment and come live with me? You get your own room, a chauffeur to drive you to school and your own personal cook." He held me tighter, whispering closer to my face.

"P-please let go of me…" I begged. I felt his cold hand going up my shirt. This is just like what happened when I first met Usami-sensei. No! I don't want this! I don't want this guy to touch me! "Let go!" I yelled.

I started struggling free. I was able to get a bit free when he grabbed my arm and spun me around, facing him now. "I love you." He said without feeling. He pinned my down to the counter, his lips only centimeters from mine.

"Stop! Somebody help me!" I yelled. Please let Kamijou-sensei be home already! "Stop!"

"There's no one here but you and me."

"HELP!" I screamed once more.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Usami-ani stopped his attack and turned around. The front door was wide open with a man looking very mad. I knew one thing: it wasn't Usami-sensei. He stepped closer into the kitchen and grabbed Usami-ani's hand. His dark blue hair partly covered his eyes, but you can tell he was very angry. "Are you going to let go or what?"

Usami-ani looked at the man, then looked at me. He let me go and the man let him go. Usami-ani headed for the front door. "Just remember my offer Misaki-kun." He took one last look at the man standing next to me. "Sorry for the inconvenience, it won't happen again." Yeah right, he's part to the Usami clan; it's going to happen again. He closed the door, and he was gone

"Do you want me to call the police?" the man asked.

I shook my head. "N-no, I-I know the guy." I was still a bit shaken up from that, it was like déjà vu, only someone was actually here to save me. He led me to the couch, where I sat down.

"Just rest for a bit, you seem a bit shaken from that. Would you like me to make your tea?" he offered.

I nodded blankly. "Um, how did you get into my house?"

"The front door was still open. When I got to this level, I heard screaming." I was pretty sure I closed the door, or at least Usami-ani did. He then came back with a teacup.

"T-thank you." I slowly reached for the cup, but my hand was still shaking. As I got it, the cup almost slipped from my hand. However, he caught it and held it in his hand with me. And wow, this guy has large hands! I didn't notice it until now but he's very tall, probably a model or something. "Um, what your name?" I finally asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kusama Nowaki."

"Takahashi Misaki." Now looking closer, didn't I see this guy before? Maybe a few times…

"Didn't you come to the flower shop once?" Kusama-san asked.

Maybe that's where I saw him. "Ah, yeah I think so. The flowers were arranged nicely."

"Really? Thank you." He smiled and I smiled too. You know those types of people when they smile, you couldn't help but smile too? He was one of them.

"So you live on this level?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, actually right next door to you." I almost dropped the tea again. I lived at the very corner of this floor, so the only next door is where Kamijou-sensei is. Kusama-san is Kamijou-sensei's roommate, and… lover?

"S-so you live with Kamijou-sensei?"

"Eh? You know Hiro-san?" Hiro-san? Is that his pet name? I wanted to laugh, I mean Hiro-san? Shouldn't this guy been dead by now?

"Y-yeah. He's my teacher at M University." I explained.

"Ah, so I guess it were you that gave him the nickname Demon Kamijou?" I almost jumped.

"What? Um, no, but I do call him that- wait, that's not what I meant-" I started to babble out random words. What was I suppose to say?

However Kusama-san just laughed. "I was kidding, but I'm guessing that everyone calls him that."

No kidding, he throws chalk and books to the class, once his cell phone too. "H-how did you meet him?"

Kusama-san laughed a bit. "It was six years ago, I needed some tutoring if I wanted to finish high school and go to a good college. And since he was top student at T University, it was perfect. And I guess we just keep seeing each other, and now we're living together." Seeing each other huh? So like lovers' right? And six years is a long time to be with someone, mine wasn't even a year.

"So, what are you planning to become?" I asked finally able to drink my tea.

"I hope to become a pediatrician." He simply said. "I'm currently a med student at the hospital actually." So he works at the flower shop and at the hospital? Must be hard taking on two things.

"So I guess you can take care of Kamijou-sensei while he's sick huh?" I joked, well it was meant for a joke.

However Kusama-san just smiled. "I already did. Actually I got sick first and he took care of me fine." Kamijou-sensei taking care of a person? Well throwing books at a person isn't medicine. "But the next day he got sick and he almost refused everything I gave him. But it was just cold thank God. If it was worst I don't know what I would do."

Wow, I could tell this guy really love Kamijou-sensei. He's obviously a caring person, but he's totally dedicated to Kamijou-sensei. That's what a lover should be. We actually spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other better. However he never really said Kamijou-sensei is his 'lover' but more like 'the most important person in his life'. I think it means the same thing. But I know he wouldn't tell me that he's his lover, which would just embarrass Kamijou-sensei. And I never said that my lover was Usami-sensei, I just simply said my 'girlfriend' and I broke up.

I was surprised to hear that he was actually an orphan and juggled six jobs before. And now he's training to become a doctor, he's an amazing person. Kamijou-sensei is lucky to have a guy like him.

We didn't notice the sun go down, we must have talked for a long time. Kusama-san had to go and make dinner before Kamijou-sensei got back, which was fine with me. He asked if I would join him for dinner, but I rejected. I didn't want to come between the two of them. However, I hoped to see him again. He was easy to talk to and a good listener too.

But once he left, I just realized, I have a test tomorrow. Crap! I totally forgot to study. I reached over to get my bag and take out my literature book and notes. I had to remember what Kamijou-sensei was teaching today, that was probably the test! What was worst is that I have to study alone.

Looks like I might have to skip dinner tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: So now here comes Nowaki to the rescue! And yes, Haruhiko will be appearing again soon, but probably not in the next chapter.

So here's a question for you: Should the next chapter have Misaki's POV or Hiroki's? If no one answers then it's going to be Hiroki's.

Sorry this chapter was too short, it will get better soon, I promise!

Oh, and if I replied to your comment, sorry if there was any spelling mistakes. I was replying on my iPod touch and not my computer. I'm still not use to the keyboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Let Go and Let's Move On

Chapter 4:

Author's Note: Yay! From the reviews, I announce it's Hiro-chan's, I mean Kamijou-sensei's turn! . The beginning takes place during the same day Misaki was attacked by Haruhiko, only it's about an hour later or so, when Nowaki just went back to their house to cook. Oh, and I lied. The story will not become mature until the final chapter. Sorry, I cannot write smut for my life, so just bear with this.

---

Hiroki

"Tadaima." I called as I just closed the door to our apartment. I could already smell Nowaki's cooking.

"Okaeri." He responded back. "Ah, sorry dinner isn't ready yet. I just recently got back.

"That's okay." I put my bag onto the couch and took off my sweater. "I'm going to shower first." Nowaki nodded from the kitchen and I went into the bathroom. After stripping naked I turned the shower on and waited for the water to turn hot. Today was too tiring. After classes ended I still had to stay and work on some things that Professor Miyagi dropped all over me instead of doing it himself. Once I stepped in I started to cuss in my head. Damn bastard putting all that junk on me. He's a good professor, if he would just do his own damn work! I just sighed. Whatever, I'm home and in the shower.

Once I was done, I quickly dried, got into my nightclothes and put my work clothes in the hamper. "Hiro-san, dinner's ready."

"Okay." I made my way to the table where the plates were already set up with Kare Raisu (1) on the table. We both sat down. "Itadakimasu."

We ate in silence for a minute or so. "So," I started. "Did you have a late night at the hospital?" I asked.

"Ah, no actually. I got home around three or four." Then why was he late? "I was talking to our new neighbor"

I looked at him surprised. He was talking to Takahashi-kun? "That's unusual of you, making friends just like that." I stated. I admit, as friendly as Nowaki is, I really don't expect him to go into each apartment room saying 'Hello, I'm Kusama Nowaki and I want to be a doctor.' Sure he greets a few people in the building, but that's because we see them everyday.

"… Actually I found him getting attacked."

I almost spit my food out in surprise. Takahashi-kun getting attacked, and by whom? A robber maybe? "What? Is Takahashi-kun okay?" I asked.

"How do you know him?" Nowaki asked, bewildered.

I calmed myself down. "H-he's one of my students and I walked with him this morning. But, attacked? By a robber?"

Nowaki shook his head. "I think it was a sexual attack. The guy had his arms around him, pinned Takahashi-kun to the counter."

I dropped my spoon on the floor, sat there frozen in disbelief. He was almost raped by some stranger? Sure Takahashi-kun didn't look like the strongest man, or was that bright. But who could have attacked him out of the blue? "Hiro-san, are you okay?"

I snapped back into reality. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. It was a good thing you just got back before… he could have been raped."

Nowaki nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of scary seeing that happen."

It kind of reminded me of the time Professor Miyagi tried to kiss me at the office and Nowaki was there to beat the hell of the guy. Only Professor Miyagi didn't plan to rape me. "So did you call the police?" I asked putting the fallen spoon in the sink and getting a new one.

"I wanted to, but he insisted me not to. He said he knew the guy."

"Well that was stupid. He knew the guy and now he took advantage of Takahashi-kun?"

"I was startled about it too. And I'm also surprise you became so caring Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

"W-what are you talking about?" I tried to hide the blush that was coming up. Why is it that this guy makes me fluster when he smiles?

"I mean, you usually just talk about how your students are horrible and how they should just leave the class if they don't want to learn. But for Takahashi-kun, you were nice enough to walk with him to the university, and you were almost yelling when I told you he was attacked."

I lay back on my seat, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Well, my students are horrible and they should leave. Takahashi-kun asked me to walk him to the university with him, and who wouldn't yell when you find out a person you know got attacked? I mean if it was you, then I would call the fucking FBI to-" I stopped talking to realize what I just said. Crap.

Nowaki leaned over the table and kissed my forehead. "You're so caring Hiro-san."

I turned my head away from him and blushed. "Whatever." After we were done eating, Nowaki collected the dishes and put them in the sink. He turned on the water.

"Nowaki, I'll do the dishes tonight." I offered.

He turned around and smiled at me. "See? You really do care. You're doing the dishes for me." I randomly grabbed a book and threw it at his direction, completely missing.

"Shut up! They're only dishes!" I pushed Nowaki out of the way and started to scrub the dishes. I then thought that Nowaki was going to offer help, but instead he slid his arms around my waist, holding me tight. "Oi, what are you doing?"

He rested his head on my shoulder. "Hiro-san is an amazing person." He mumbled.

"Get off me you brat."

This only got him to hold me tighter. Suddenly from doing the dishes I ended up on the cold, kitchen floor tiles with Nowaki on top of me. I was about to protest when my lips were suddenly taken by his. After a while I let go for some air. "I-idiot."

"Only yours." Nowaki kissed my neck. I felt his hand go down my pants, reaching for my hardness. Once he found it he started to stroke me.

"W-wait ah!"

"Hm? Wait for what?" Nowaki asked teasingly. He continued to stroke me and kiss my neck.

"T-Takahashi-kun might hear us- oh!"

Nowaki suddenly stopped and stood up. "Do you think he heard us yesterday night?"

"Gee I wonder, since he almost fell asleep in my class today!" I yelled. Nowaki translated that into 'Kiss me again' as he did. He leaned down again and unzipped his pants.

"Then we'll have to be extra quiet tonight." Nowaki teasingly winked at me as he continued his ministrations.

---

Next Morning:

My eyes slowly opened to the light shining through the window. In panicked, I checked the clock to make sure I wasn't late. To my surprise, I was actually a bit early. In the kitchen I could hear Nowaki frying something.

I stood up and got my clothes out to change. When I was done I went into the kitchen to find two omelets sprinkled with seaweed. "Ah, good morning Hiro-san."

"Morning Nowaki… You don't have work today?"

He shook his head. "I have a day off at the flower shop, but I'm still going to the hospital later on." Nowaki briefly explained.

After Nowaki put the pan in the sink, sat down, said Itadakimasu and started to eat. I noticed next to my bag was a bento box. "Nowaki, did you make that for me?"

"Oh! Yes I did. I felt bad that I couldn't make one for you yesterday. Did you have to buy lunch Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked a bit concerned. Why would he be? It's just a meal.

"No, Takahashi-kun noticed that I dropped my breakfast yesterday and offered to make me some. He ended up making too many rice ball, so I saved those for lunch."

Nowaki looked a bit amazed. "Really? That was thoughtful of him."

"Yeah… it's usually Professor Miyagi that gets gifts from the students (2)."

Nowaki and I were both silent for a bit before he spoke up. "Hiro-san, can you walk with Takahashi-kun to the university again?"

I took another bite. "Sure, I don't mind- it's because of the incident huh?"

Nowaki pushed his half eaten breakfast aside. "Yes, I'm still worried about him, even if it was just once."

"So am I. Did the guy say anything before he left?"

He nodded. "He said 'Remember my offer Misaki-kun' and said to me 'Sorry for the inconvenience, it won't happen again' or something close to that. But I doubt that will be the last time. Actually now that I remember, the guy had a close resemblance to Usami-san."

I tilted my head in a bit of puzzlement. I remember Akihiko's older brother Haruhiko, but it couldn't be him. I don't even remember them looking alike! "Close resemblance huh? Probably his dad." I joked. However, Nowaki took it seriously.

"I just want him to be protected, for the time being until I could convince him to call the police."

I agreed. "Don't worry, I'll walk with him to school and back. If I have to stay during the night… maybe I can ask the Chairman's brat to stay with him."

Suddenly I could see the sparkles in Nowaki's eyes. "You're so caring Hiro-san!" I could tell he was about to jump on me like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home.

I ignored that comment and put my plate in the sink as Nowaki finishes his breakfast. "I'll see you later Nowaki." As he said bye back, I grabbed my coat and bag and headed for the door.

Once I was out, I knocked on Takahashi-kun's door. "Takahashi-kun, let's go." I got no reply, the door didn't even open. "Oi! Takahashi-kun! It's your teacher! Do you want to be late for my class?" Still no answer. I started to panic. What if that same guy came back and kidnapped him? "Takahashi-kun!" I then twisted the doorknob, hoping I could some how get in. To my astonishment, it was open. "Takahashi-kun?"

In the middle of the living room was Takahashi-kun, laying face flat. A bunch of paper was scattered all over with some textbooks open. He still hasn't changed out of his clothes from yesterday. "Takahashi-kun!" I yelled running up to the boy. I flipped him over to make sure he wasn't dead. I could see his chest slowly moving up and down. I sighed in relief thanking God he was okay. I started to shake him a bit. "Takahashi-kun, are you okay?" he didn't answer back. His face was also red. I touched his forehead to make sure he was okay. Uh-oh.

He has a fever.

"Nowaki!" I yelled, banging against the wall for him to come over. Seconds later Nowaki ran running through the front door.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?!"

"I-I don't know! His door was open and Takahashi-kun has a fever!" Nowaki bent over and touched his forehead too.

"Lay him on the couch, I'll get him a towel and some medicine." He started to head for the kitchen.

"How come he won't wake up?"

Nowaki then came back and tried to wake him up too. "Not good, I think he's unconscious. Let me get a towel." The sink was turned on. I looked around the floor to see what was surrounding him. I picked one up.

Even with his poor handwriting, I was able to recognize what the notes were. Yesterday's lesson. Today I was giving a test, and he stayed up all night just to study for it? Did I actually work a student to death? There were more notes from yesterday, and the textbooks open to that chapter. I started to feel guilty.

"Nowaki?"

"Yes?"

"I think this is my fault."

He came out with a towel and put it on his forehead. "What are you talking about? How can this be your fault?"

"I think he over heard me talking about a pop quiz today, and he study all night for it. If I didn't make the test then he wouldn't be like this!"

However, Nowaki stroked my hair. "It's not your fault. Everyone studies hard for test. It was probably the fever that knocked him out. Don't blame his upon yourself."

I didn't say anything else, even though I still felt this was my fault. "Hiro-san, you should be getting to the university."

"But, what about Takahashi-kun?"

"I'll take him to the hospital so he could get taken care of properly. I should probably contact his brother too."

Oh great, Takahiro, his over protective brother. He acts just like a mother! I'm still surprised he was able to get married. "Okay then, call me during lunch so I know how he's doing."

"Yes Hiro-san." Nowaki quickly kissed me. "Now go before you're late." I nodded and took one last look at Takahashi-kun before I left. I was still pretty sure that it was my fault for him falling unconscious.

---

Lunch Hour:

I slowly ate the lunch Nowaki gave me. Throughout the morning I was worried about Takahashi-kun, and his reaction from this brother. I almost forgot to give out the quiz today too, but I knew I had to. I didn't want him to feel bad for studying all night and not have to take the quiz. Maybe I should let him skip this one.

I mentally slapped myself. When was I going soft on my students? He's my student during the day and a neighbor afterwards! I then slumped on my desk. It doesn't matter as long as he wakes up.

Someone was then knocking on the door. "Hiroki, are you there?"

"Eh? Akihiko? Come inside." I called. Finally, someone I can talk to. The door opened up with Akihiko coming inside. I immediately noticed the bruise on his face.

"Whoa, Akihiko, where did you get the bruise?"

"This?" he touched it. "I just fell."

I didn't buy it. Akihiko wasn't clumsy, but I just let it pass since I had other things to worry about. "Are you busy?" he asked.

I was about to grade the test, but I might as well talk to him since we rarely do now. "No, do you need something? Because if it's that book, I don't have it."

He shook his head and sat in a chair. "No, I don't need it now. Actually I wanted-

My cell phone started to ring. "Oh, sorry, this is important. Nowaki?" I answered, turning my back on my friend. He sighed and looked at the stack of books and started to read one.

"Hiro-san, Takahashi-kun just woke up."

I sighed in relief. "That's great! I was scared for a moment he wouldn't wake up. Does he still have a fever?"

"Yeah, but we gave him some medicine. But I'm keeping him here for until you can pick him up. Strangely he was more worried about the quiz today than his health!"

I raised my eyebrow. He's more worried about his grades than his health? What if he was dying?! Surely one strange kid. "Just tell Takahashi-kun I'll talk to him when I'll get there, and tell him to worry about his Goddamn health first!" Behind me, I heard some books fall.

Nowaki gave out a small laugh. "I think he heard you." I quickly hung up.

"Oi! Some of those books are-

"D-Did you just say Takahashi-kun?" Akihiko asked with blood-shot eyes.

"Y-yeah. He's my student. Nowaki is just taking care of him in the hospital."

He then stood up with a louder voice. "What happened to him?! Is he okay? Why did he have to go to this hospital?!"

I held my hands up in a defense mode. "W-wait a minute! Jeez, you're sound just like Takahiro! Calm down."

Akihiko nodded and sat back down. "It's nothing really, Nowaki and I found him unconscious with a fever. We just overreacted and took him to the hospital."

"You found him? Where?!"

"H-he lives-

"Ah! Usami-sensei, there you are!" We both looked at the door, with one of my students standing there looking very happy. Sumi was it?

"Sumi-kun, next time knock!" I scolded.

"Sorry Kamijou-sensei, but the door was already open." What is it these days and unlocked doors? One day someone is really going to get hurt! Hopefully it's not Takahashi-kun.

Sumi-kun then invited himself in and draped himself on Akihiko's arm. "Let's have lunch together Sensei!" And he dragged Akihiko out.

"Hold on." I heard him say in the hallway. "Hiroki, I need to call you later."

"Sure, whatever." I swung my chair back and continued to eat. However the peacefulness ended with Professor Miyagi entering in the room.

"Ah! Kamijou my sweet honey!" He gaily yelled hugging me from behind.

"Gya! Get off me!" I held my arms up so he would let go.

"Aww? What put you in a crabby mood, your students' test scores?" At first I thought he was joking, but then I took a glance at the first paper on the list. Already the first five problems were wrong…

"Maybe…" Miyagi then sat down where Akihiko was, picking up the fallen books.

"What happened here? Did one of your students finally go crazy on you?"

"Haha, and no. Akihiko was just here and was surprised about Takahashi-kun… that reminds me, can you give me a ride to the hospital after classes?"

Professor Miyagi looked at me very surprised. "You rarely ask me to give you rides!" he yelled gleefully. Am I going to regret this? Probably. "What for, your annual check up? Or do you think that your pregnant, that would probably explain your crabby mood!"

I threw a random book in his direction. "I need to pick up someone! Oh, and bring the Chairman's brat too."

"Eh? Why do you need him?"

"I'll explain later."

---

"Hey Shinobu!" Miyagi waved out of his car. The kid looked into our direction and walked to the back of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." He said. From the head mirror I could see him giving me death glares. "What's he doing here?"

"Shinobu, don't talk like that!" Miyagi yelled. Apparently this kid does not know how to respect his elders. "We need to go to the hospital."

I could see him laying back and smirking. "Why? Got your associate professor pregnant?"

"Will you two stop with the pregnant jokes?!" I yelled.

"Wow Kamijou, you really may be pregnant." Professor Miyagi laughed.

"Just drive to the hospital already!"

---

I just entered the hospital and I ran to the secretary desk. "Can you tell me what room is Takahashi Misaki in?"

The secretary looks at me and takes a long time to check. She gave big sighs as she slowly typed. What with her attitude? "Room 204 on the second floor."

"Thanks." I think.

"Misaki?" asked Takatsuki-kun. "The kid from yesterday?"

"Yeah that's him." I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited for it to come down.

"What happened to him?" asked Professor Miyagi. Once again I had to explain what was going on as we got in the elevator. Once we got out, another question had to be asked. "Then why are you picking him up? Won't his parents do that?"

I shook my head. "His parents are dead and his older brother moved to Osaka. Takahashi-kun is living next door to us."

"Wow, I feel sorry for him." Takatsuki-kun quietly sorrowed.

"He has to live alone? Maybe he should have gone to Osaka with his brother." Agreed Professor Miyagi.

"That, and I feel sorry that he has to live next to _him_." I could feel him pointing towards me.

"I'm going to ignore that and pretend you feel sorry for him being alone." On our way to the room, I heard Nowaki call my name.

"Hiro-san, there you are." He panted, looking very sweaty.

"Hey Nowaki… um what happened to you?"

"I was just taking care of the kids in the other room. Sometime I can't tell if they're sick or not! Haha." Miyagi slapped his back, almost making Nowaki fall.

"So caring for children! You'll make a great father!" Shinobu tried to hide a laugh.

"Hiro-san, what's he talking about?" Nowaki asked very confused.

"Just show us his room." Nowaki nodded and we followed him to Takahashi-kun's room.

Nowaki knocked on the door. "Takahashi-kun, you have some visitors." We could hear him talking to someone inside. Nowaki slowly opened the door. "Takahashi-kun?"

"Don't worry Nii-chan I'm fine." He out of bed and was on the phone with Takahiro. "It's nothing really, you know I always get sick and I heal fast too. Yes I'll get some medicine. I'll call you later Nii-chan, bye." After he hung up, he finally noticed that we were there. "Ah, sorry I didn't notice you come in." Takahashi-kun finally crawled back into the bed.

"It's okay, we just need to check your temperature." Nowaki took out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. A few seconds later he took it out. "37.4 degrees C huh? (3) Well it's gone down a bit."

Takahashi-kun flopped back down on the bed, his hand on his head. "How can I get sick? Sorry about missing the test Kamijou-sensei."

"Worry about your health first!" I yelled again.

"Um, Hiro-san, can I talk to you?" Nowaki asked pulling on my arm.

"Huh? Sure. Takahashi-kun, meet your new friend." I push Takatsuki-kun to his direction before Nowaki and I left the room. "What's wrong?"

"Hiro-san, do you know if Takahashi-kun eats lunch?" Nowaki asked very concerned.

"Not really, it's not like I invite him for lunch everyday, why?"

Nowaki sighed and leaned against the wall. "Today he refused to eat his breakfast and lunch. Actually he said the last time he ate was two nights ago when his brother and sister in law came to visit him. But even with that meal it seems like he hasn't eaten longer than that."

I looked back in the room, staring at Takahashi-kun who was talking to Takatsuki-kun. "Well, I admit he looks skinny. But how long hasn't he eaten?"

"I'm not really sure of that. All I know is he pushed away all his meal. Luckily he still gets his fluids."

"So… what exactly is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure of that either. He'll live with just a fever, but I'll have to contact his brother to ask about his eating disorder."

I stared back in the room where the two were laughing. Miyagi looked pleased as well. I wonder what happened with him.

---

Author's note: Holy crap this chapter was long. Sorry about that, I didn't intend for this one to be this long! I could have sworn it was shorter when I thought about it. Anyway, there's Hiroki! Sorry I couldn't put him in character! You know he's mean, but inside he's actually warm and caring! I think I made him to warm and caring. And there's your small appearance of Akihiko, Sumi-sempai and Terrorist again! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm just too tired to edit it again. If there is any I'll fix it.

Notes:

1).Kare Raisu: Literally translated to Curry Rice, a common Japanese meal. We eat it in the Philippines too, only I hate it. Somehow I just can't stand the taste.

2). Yeah… it's usually Professor Miyagi that gets gifts from the students- in one episode of Junjo Terrorist Miyagi received a bag of Sakura Tea. So I just used this so you can tell that Miyagi is liked.

3). 37.4 degrees C - is about 99.3 degrees F. Don't ask how I know this, I just got it out of some manga I was reading. But I'm currently living in the U.S, I use Fahrenheit obviously.


	5. Chapter 5

Let Go and Let's Move On:

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Happy New Years Eve! So for today, it's Hiroki again, then will switch off to Misaki in the next chapter. Gomen, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long with Hiroki. But it has more of Misaki's disorder that he developed.

And something I forgot to put:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjo Romantica at all what so ever. I wish I did though.

---

**Hiroki:**

"Are you sure it's okay Kamijou-sensei?" Takahashi-kun asked very uneasy.

"Yes, you can retake the quiz _three_ days from now. First you need to rest and then Takatsuki-kun will help you study. _Right Takatsuki-kun_?" I glared to the Chairman's son who was sitting on the bed next to Takahashi-kun.

"Yes, yes, you don't have to tell me twice." He waved his hand as if it was just another chore.

"Shinobu-kun, if you don't want to tutor me, it's okay."

"Huh? No, I don't mind, I just don't want to be told by _that_ guy."

I turned away from him and pretended to read the newspaper. "Kamijou, don't be defeated so easily!" Professor Miyagi slapped my back laughing like the old man he is. We've been at the hospital for the past three hours and it was already getting dark.

"Takahashi-kun, dinner is ready." A young nurse says as she comes inside with his dinner tray. However Takahashi-kun rejected it.

"It's fine, I'm not hungry."

"But… you refused your first two meals, you have to be hungry." She asks very concerned.

"Now, Takahashi-kun, you have to accept this food, especially from a sweet young lady." Flirted Miyagi. "Don't worry about it, he'll eat his food tonight." The nurse giggles and leaves the room. Takatsuki-kun hits Miyagi's arm. Miyagi sets up the tray and puts it on Takahashi-kun's lap. "Come on Takahashi-kun, you really have to eat you know."

However he still shook his head no. "I'm okay really. I just don't have an appetite." More like you haven't eaten in almost two days.

"Hospital food is gross. Do you want me to run to the convenience store and buy you something Misaki-kun?" offered Takatsuki-kun.

"I'm just not hungry, but thanks for the offer." He pushed the food aside.

Takatsuki-kun slummed next to Takahashi-kun and sighed deeply. "At least eat the bread…"

Takahashi-kun was looking very annoyed at the moment and picked up the bread. After staring at it for a long period of time he took a bit. On the other hand, he took a bite chewed it slowly as if a disgusting piece of meat. After swallowing he took another bit and did the same thing before putting it down and saying 'I'm done.'

"What? You can't be done yet." Whined Takatsuki-kun.

"Like I said, I'm just not hungry."

There was a knock on the door again. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to check your temperature again." Urged Nowaki with a thermometer. After sticking it in his mouth, Nowaki stared at the half eaten bread and the untouched meal. He turned to us for answers.

"Just not hungry." Answered Professor Miyagi.

The thermometer started to beep and Nowaki took it out. "Ah, you're temperature has gone down. I think you can now be released."

Sigh in relief. "That's good. I need to clean up my apartment-

"Oh no Misaki-kun. You're staying in bed!" Takatsuki-kun ordered. "You still need to rest, and at least eat a little bit."

"I'll eat when I get home." We couldn't tell if it was a lie or not, well at least Takatsuki-kun saw through it a bit.

"Really? How will I have evidence, the dirty dishes?"

"They'll be clean before you even get to my place." Takahashi-kun said with a smirk. The two started to argue with each other as Professor Miyagi tries to stop them.

"Hiro-san, may I talk to you, outside?" asked Nowaki.

"Sure." I got up from my seat and followed Nowaki out of the room. We walked to the elevators to talk in private. "What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Takahiro." Ah great… "I told him about his brother's eating disorder."

"Did he flip out?"

"No… well yes. However he can't come at the moment because of work. Not only that, I couldn't get exact evidence on when Takahashi-kun's eating disorder started." Explained Nowaki.

"So now what?"

"Well before Takahashi-kun came to live next door to us, he was living with… Usami Akihiko."

My eyes widen when I heard his name. "Akihiko?"

Nowaki nodded. "Takahiro said that Misaki has been living with him for months now, then suddenly decided to move out. And he hasn't been able to contact Usami-sensei for almost a week now, maybe more."

I remember at the university that Akihiko was supposed to call me. Did he mean my cell phone or the home phone, because my cell hasn't rung in over three hours? "Do you think Akihiko may know the answer?"

"I hope so, because he's just refusing to eat."

"Then what about tomorrow when he's suppose to be resting? Are you going to bring him back here?"

Nowaki shook his head in disappointment. "I wish I could, but his fever is almost gone, so he's good enough to take care of himself. And lately we've been getting a lot of sick patients, so he would just be taking up the space."

I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Takahashi-kun didn't need major medical attention, but at least needed rest. "Miyagi we'll drive us home tonight, then I'll contact Akihiko. You coming with us?"

"I have a late shift, sorry."

"It's okay. Just sign him out." Nowaki nodded and quickly kissed my cheek.

---

"Hey, is Takahashi-kun drunk or something?" asked Professor Miyagi as we were driving. In the back, Takahashi-kun slumped over Takatsuki-kun, looking as if he was going to sleep for a minute, then wakes up.

"Are the medications Kusama-sensei gave you working?" asked Takatsuki-kun.

"Nnnn… I think so…"

"Takahashi-kun, if you want to sleet then sleep." I insisted.

"B-but… I have to cook breakfast." I think the medications are working, he's rather talking in his sleep or is really acting drunk.

"Misaki-kun, it's almost nine at night. Are you hungry for breakfast?"

"N…not me… for Usagi…" he mumbled.

"You want to cook breakfast for a rabbit?" asked Takatsuki-kun. "What's in his medication?" He then goes through my student's bag to find the pills. He reads through. "It all seems normal. Will cause drowsiness. The side affects are just headache, and nausea." He read aloud before putting back inside.

"Maybe all three makes him want to cook breakfast for rabbits." Joked Professor Miyagi.

Usagi… When someone says Usagi you think of an animal with long ears and a fluffy tail, but it seems I heard Usagi as a nickname for someone, but who gave that person that name again?

"Professor, this is the place." He stopped the car and parked.

"Do you need help carrying him to his apartment?"

"No, I think I could handle it." I got out of the passenger's seat and went to the back to help get Takahashi-kun up.

"Are you sure? Ukes aren't usually the ones carrying-

I slammed the door with my foot. "Goodnight Professor Miyagi, Takatsuki-kun."

"Hey Kamijou." Professor calmly called, as he was about to drive off.

"Yes?" For some reason, I thought he was going to say something very serious like in those drama movies.

"You'll make a great father." And then he drove off. I stood there dumbfounded with my student in my arms trying to figure out what he was talking about. Was it supposed to be a joke or what? After processing his words, I yelled out: "I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!"

Takahashi-kun groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Am I in trouble sensei?"

I sighed. "No, let's just get to your apartment." It was a good thing everyone was asleep at this moment, or else it would look very weird for a man to be carrying another man. We got into the elevator, and I had to lean on the sidebar. Damn, carrying a person is harder than I thought.

"Usagi-san… am I too heavy? Because I can walk if you want me to." Usagi-san? Wow, that medicine is taking a huge affect on him. I have to call Nowaki to make sure he doesn't hallucinate from it.

After what seem to be a long period of walking we both made it to our apartments. "Okay, Takahashi-kun, where is your key?"

"I-I dunno… somewhere… I think Usagi-san has it…"

"Takahashi-kun, are you awake or what?"

I shook him a bit, only to receive another groan. "Yes I am… do I have to eat tonight?" I guess he's really awake.

However I'm getting nowhere at his moment, I walked back to our door. "I'm sorry Takahashi-kun, bear with this for a second." I put him down, hoping he would at least sit on the floor so I could our apartment. However, he held himself up.

"I-I'm fine sensei… I just need to get back home." I thought he was just going next-door, but he started heading the other direction towards the elevators.

"Oi! Takahashi-kun! Where are you going?!"

"G-going home and cook for Usagi-san." Just then he fell over.

"Takahashi-kun!" I quickly picked him up. "Dammit you're hard to control. Looks like you have to stay with the demon and wait for Nowaki to come back." I made sure that he stayed in one place as I opened the door and let him in. "Here, go to the bed." I couldn't let him sleep on the couch; it was near the front door. Locking him up in our room was the best, since the window was too high for him. I walked him to our bed. "Now just try to sleep, I'll call Nowaki to see what the hell is wrong with you."

I was going to leave when he grabbed my shirt. "U-Usagi-san, stay with me."

"Takahashi-kun, there is no rabbit here. I'll be quick, I just need to call Nowaki." I slightly closed the door so I can hear him incase he leaves or talks something that leads to his eating disorder.

I got the phone in the kitchen, only to find that we had ten missed calls. Looking at the caller ID it was all from Akihiko. I'll have to call him later; I dialed the number for Nowaki. The phone rang a few times before he answered. "Hiro-san, you're back, is everything okay?"

"Sort of… I couldn't get Takahashi-kun's door to open, so he's staying here."

"Ah, that's fine. I'm just about to leave, is there anything I can get him?"

"No, but can you come back quickly? I can't tell if he's asleep or not. He's been talking about a rabbit since the way back, but at the same time he seems to know what he's doing."

Nowaki paused for a moment. "I'll be there soon. I hope those meds didn't have a huge affect on him."

"'Kay. See you soon." I then hung up. Before calling Akihiko I went back to our room to see how he was doing. Takahashi-kun wasn't moving, but I could still hear him mumble some words. Thinking it was just the rabbit again I dialed Akihiko's number.

"Hello?" He answered, groaning.

"Akihiko? It's Hiroki." I hope I didn't just wake him up. The aura when he wakes up feels like you've just entered hell.

"Hiroki? Finally! I was trying to contact you all night! Where were you?"

I held the phone away from my ear as he continued to yell at me. "It's called a cell phone Lord Usami. Not only that I was in the hospital right after classes. Anyway did Takahiro contact you at all today?"

"No, why?"

"Akihiko, his brother is was in the hospital. Nowaki diagnosed him with having an eating disorder. You're Takahiro's best friend, didn't he try to call you at all?"

Akihiko was silent for a while. I think I could hear him pressing buttons or something. "Shit…"

I pulled out a seat; I had a feeling this was going to be a long talk. "Never mind, Takahiro told Nowaki that his brother was living with you, is that right?"

"… Yes, that's correct."

"Takahiro was wondering if maybe you knew why his brother refuses to eat. According to Nowaki he hasn't eaten in almost two days. His last big meal was dinner with him, but that doesn't convince Nowaki. Did you see anything strange happen to him?" Hopefully he could give me some information, because if not Nowaki can't exactly help him and Takahiro would have a heart attack from all this stress.

Once again Akihiko was silent. "…H-he just suddenly moved out. I've so busy with my manuscripts that I couldn't keep an eye on him."

"Wow, wouldn't Takahiro be pleased to hear about that. Why did he start living with you anyway?"

"I was his tutor to help him get into M University, and when Takahiro moved away I let him stay with me. He doesn't pay rent, but does all the chores and the cooking and cleaning. We've been living together for months, and Takahiro always talked about him in high school, so it seems I already knew him." This time his voice wasn't casual, it felt, as if he was grieving for Takahashi-kun.

I had to admit, I was amazed at this kid. Even though I've known Akihiko for eighteen years it's still hard to deal with him, especially that he uses me in his BL novels. But Takahashi-kun was able to live with him for a couple of months. Though I'm not surprised that he eventually moved out, even his editor has a hard time with his attitude.

"Akihiko, do you know what this 'Usagi-san' is?" I finally asked. If he said he knew Takahashi-kun so well, then he has to know what the hell this rabbit is.

"W-why?"

A stammer? This is strange even for him. "He won't stop mumbling about this 'Usagi-san' character, he even grabbed my shirt calling me 'Usagi-san'. Maybe he's a character in your book?"

Akihiko was about to answer when I heard something slam against my wall. Turning around it was Takahashi-kun leaning against the wall with a horrified face. "Takahashi-kun, are you okay?"

"Misaki?! Hiroki put him on!" I ignored his plead and put the phone down, making sure not to hang up yet.

"Takahashi-kun, you should be in bed-

"D-don't call him…"

"What?"

"D-don't let Usagi-san know I'm here! I don't want him to hate me!" Takahashi-kun reached for the phone and tried to put it on the receiver. However he slipped and almost fell before I caught him.

"Takahashi-kun, get a hold of yourself!" I was about to hit him, hoping that he would snap out of his hallucination. However he looked up at me with pleading eyes, crying.

"I-I don't want him to hate me anymore…" We both sat on the floor as he cried on my chest, holding my shirt like a scared child. "I don't want him to hate me anymore…" he repeated those words over and over again.

I picked up the phone, with Akihiko still yelling. "Put Misaki on!"

"Sorry, I need to call you back." I turned it off and put it back in the receiver. I laid back against the wall for support. This was like raising a paranoid child, and I don't think I'm doing a good job at it either.

"Tadaima." Nowaki called as closed the front door.

"Okaeri… in the kitchen." Nowaki headed towards us with a weird look on his face to see us on the floor.

"Hiro-san, what happened?"

I talked slowly as I was just too tired. "Our child is very paranoid."

Nowaki helped get him off me and put him back into our room. However I could still hear him saying 'I don't want him to hate me anymore' over and over. "Nowaki, is he talking in his sleep?"

"I hope so, then this would make a bit of sense. Takahashi-kun, are you okay?" he touched his forehead.

Takahashi-kun opened and wiped his eyes. "N-no."

"Do you need some medicine?"

"No, I mean my heart is hurting. Does he hate me?"

Nowaki tired to soothe him like a mother does to her baby. "No, no one hates you. We're just very scared for you. Now close your eyes and sleep." I waited with Nowaki until Takahashi-kun closed his eyes and kept them shut. Once he did we quietly left the room.

I went into the kitchen to make some tea. Nowaki sat in at the dinning chair. "Hey Nowaki, was that medicine suppose to make him sleep?"

"Yes, it's a normal affect. My patients usually fall asleep ten minutes after taking it."

I poured the hot water into our cups and put in the tea bags. "Do you think there is another side affect?"

Nowaki started to think. "I don't think so. Even Sempai gives it to his patients and they fall asleep fast. Sure some have headaches and nausea, but that's normal and we treat that as well. Did he have a headache and nausea?"

"I don't think so, or else he would have said so."

I drank my tea, but Nowaki kept thinking. "Why don't you just think about it tomorrow? We should be going to bed. I'll get the futons."

Suddenly Nowaki sat up. "Hiro-san, do you think he's refusing to sleep like he is eating?"

"What?"

"Remember when he fainted this morning? Well that couldn't have been just from the fever, he probably stayed up the whole night and his body couldn't take anymore."

"That's because he was studying too hard." I pointed out.

"But even if he did, he wouldn't fall unconscious, he would just simply fall asleep. And now with the medicine, it's almost impossible to try and keep yourself awake even with that dose I gave him (1). Hiro-san, I think Takahashi-kun has a sleeping disorder as well. That might explain the hallucinations about this 'Usagi-san' character. Being deprived of sleep makes you hallucinate, only it's happening a lot faster with Takahashi-kun (2)."

I slumped down in my chair. Shit, now he has a sleeping disorder too? What the hell is wrong with him?

---

Author's Note: And I'm sorry it's Hiroki again, but it fit this chapter! Next one will be Misaki, I promise! I'll try to update it before New Year's Day. Eating sugar here I come! Too bad they don't realize that it's not a hallucination, and that 'Usagi-san' is real.

1). It's almost impossible to try and keep yourself awake even with that dose I gave him- I tired to fight the sleepiness once after being hospitalize, and trust me, don't fight the medication. It just wears you out more. I didn't see any hallucinations however, because I actually fell asleep later on. You can ask anyone who has taken medicine to make you sleep; it's hard to fight it.

2). Being deprived of sleep makes you hallucinate; only it's happening a lot faster with Takahashi-kun- People don't usually hallucinate that easily unless they haven't slept in a longer period of time. You usually hallucinate faster if you're on illegal drugs or taking an overdose of a certain medication. So in this case it's neither since Usagi-san is a real person, they just don't know it yet. Thank you freshman Health Classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Let Go and Let's Move On

Chapter 6:

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't mean for last chapter to be so sad, but when I reread it I started to sniffle a bit too… but that's because I'm a whimp. I cry at almost anything. So we're back to Misaki, Yay!

**Warning**: Spoiler up to volume 9 or just watch season 2 episode 10.

I DO NOT own Junjo Romantica in anyway.

* * *

**Misaki:**

A bright light hit my eyes, causing me to groan a bit. Finally I was able to open my eyes, what day was it exactly? Checking my watch it was already ten. Crap, I'm late for class. I hope Kamijou-sensei doesn't yell at me in front of the class. But as I got up from bed I realized one thing:

This is not my apartment.

The bed was huge with books allover the floor. In panic I got out of the bedroom. "Hello? Is anyone here?" The kitchen and the living room was empty, but on the table was a note and food covered in plastic. I read the note:

_Takahashi-kun,_

_If you just woken up your in Hiro-san and my apartment. He brought you home from the hospital, but since we couldn't find your key we let you stay with us for the night, to keep and eye on you too. _

_The food is ready; just heat it up for about a minute. You may go back to your own apartment when you're done. Takatsuki-kun will be arriving to your place around four or five this afternoon, so wait for him please. If there is any trouble call us._

_-Kusama Nowaki_

On the bottom of the page was his and Kamijou-sensei's number. I had to pull out a chair and rest my head. What exactly happened last night? All I remember is taking the medications that Kusama-san gave me and then… and then what? I thought it would just make me sleep, but how did I end up here?

I found my bad near the couch and opened it up. My key is here, how did they not find it? But one thing I knew was missing, my cell phone. Did I leave it at the hospital, or was it never brought?

Staring at the food, I put it in the refrigerator and wrote a quick note. "Thanks for the breakfast… I'll be on my way out, Misaki…" I mumbled as I wrote the note. When I was done, I made sure their place was clean, grabbed my bag and headed for the door still making sure it was locked. I then opened my apartment door only to find my notes and books scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Crap, I forgot to clean!" Slamming the door shut, I made my way to the floor and picked everything up. Cleaning reminds me, I haven't bathed in two days. Disgusted with myself I put my books and notes on the coffee table and headed to my room for a new change of clothing. When I got in I heard a vibrating noise coming from my bed. It was my cell phone.

"There's my phone." The phone stopped vibrating and says I have miss calls. Confused, I checked all my missed calls. Fifty- two. "Fifty-two?! Who the hell called me fifty-two times?! So I read the caller ID. Aikawa. "Why the heck is she calling me? I'll just dial-

And then I realized: Usami-sensei was just probably using her to find me.

I turned off my phone and headed to the bathroom. I waited for the water to turn hot. It's not that I hate Aikawa, although she requested for the BL, I just knew Usami-sensei convinced her to call and find me, so I would just end up being dragged back to his house only to be used.

Once the shower was warm enough I took off all my clothes and stepped in. Maybe I should just call her later on, or at least find the office where she works. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and pour some on my hair, thoroughly washing. I can't believe I haven't bathed in two days… that's just disgusting.

So Shinobu-kun is coming this afternoon huh? But I thought that Kamijou-sensei I should rest today and then he'll come tomorrow. It didn't really matter; having company with someone almost your age is fine with me. When I got all the soap out of my hair, I conditioned it and soaped my body.

I could somewhat remember in the hospital, while Kamijou-sensei was talking to Kusama-sensei, that Shinobu-kun wants to learn how to cook, and that Miyagi-sensei says that all Shinobu-kun can cook is cabbage. Now I use cabbage a lot in my cooking, but just cabbage alone? I started to think how he cooks that. Maybe I should give him some lessons while he's over here.

When I was done I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel, drying myself off. After being dried, I dropped my dirty clothes in the hamper and went into the kitchen hoping to make myself something to eat. Yet, I didn't feel like eating.

I sat down in my chair, thinking what I should do today. Kamijou-sensei said I should rest, but I feel fine. I stared over at my pile of notes on the coffee table. "I know! I can go to class today!" I ran to my bag and started to organize what I needed for today. I missed the first two hours, but I think Kamijou-sensei will make understand.

After packing my bag I retrieved for my phone and the house key and left. I'm pretty sure that Kusama-sensei was at the hospital or the flower shop. And I'm also sure they didn't hire some guy to guard the whole area, so I'm in for the clear. I ran to the elevator in a hurry to get to class. I cannot keep missing my lessons just because I'm sick.

The elevator seemed to take forever to come up and then to take me down. It's not just about getting to class; I have to make sure I don't run into anyone that would stop me. Of course, my luck hasn't always been that great. Let's start from the beginning!

: Found out that my new tutor is in love with Nii-chan and is a famous author. Accidentally awoke him and was suddenly violated. We went on a long distance train ride and ended up getting marimo. Meets Usami-ani, gets attacked by strawberries. I go to the Usami-residence only for my foot to be sprained by the end and then attacked by cherries, had a small fight with Usami-sensei, gets drunk only to find my lover being taken away by my sempai.

And now I'm here late for school because of a stupid fever. Isn't my life great?

The elevator door finally opened and I ran out only to accidentally bump into another person. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't-" I looked up to see who I at least ran into. "Usami-ani?!"

"Takahashi-kun, so you haven't left yet?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"Um, no. I-I had a fever and woke up late." I was going to walk but he stopped me once again.

"Fever huh? So is that why that man had to carry you home?"

I turned around, very confused. "W-what are you talking about? I got a ride from a Professor at the university. What do you mean carried?" Is he talking about what happened last night? Wait, what happened last night?! I still can't remember!

"You mean you don't remember?" Usami-ani asked.

I shook my head. "The medicine was really strong. All I can remember is taking it and- wait a minute, how did you know I was being carried? Were you stalking me?" Now I was scared. Was I being stalked? The guy already knew where I lived, so why doesn't he just say it?

"Not exactly. I tried to call you yesterday but you wouldn't answer your phone." Maybe half those missed calls were from him… "So I waited out in the parking lot for your return. I didn't realize that someone was going to be with you."

"Me either…" I mumbled. Damn, why can't I remember anything? I'll just ask Shinobu-kun later on. "Well the… um… thanks for your concern. I think I need to head on over to the university."

Of course this guy was persistent, since he grabbed my arm and spun me around. With his other hand he gently touch my forehead. "Hm, you do seem a bit warm. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

I turned my head slightly so at least I didn't feel him. "I'm fine, just needed to take my medication later on."

"Or would you rather have our private doctor see you?"

" Haruhiko-san, please, you don't have to do anything. I just need to get to the university." He loosened his grip and my arm was set free. I tried to leave again, but his words keep stopping me.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he suddenly asked.

Slowly I turned my head back. "Pardon?"

"… What can I do to make people like me?" This time his voice was more gentle but at the same time cheerless. This time, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the nearest bench in the area.

"What are you talking about this time?" I asked, making sure that he sat down. "You've been trying to take me away for a while and only now you're asking me this?"

He looked over at me. "Well, do you hate me?"

I turned away as I told my answer. "No… I don't hate you, just a bit scared that you're always trying to take me away."

"I apologize for that Takahashi-kun-

"And for harassing me at my own house…" I added.

"I apologize for that too." I don't know if I could accept those apologies so easily, but if I'm able to understand him a bit then maybe I can.

"Um…" I fondled with my bag, trying to think of a question. "But what are you talking about, people not liking you?"

He stares at me for a moment before answering. "You know that Akihiko and I are only half brothers right?" I nodded. "After my mother died I was brought into the Usami-family. Even though I was just a child, everyone was always watching me, so I thought if I did what everyone told me it would make them like me.

"But Akihiko," he started. "He didn't care what others thought about him and he loves you so much. I just thought, if I can take anything away, if I can take you away from him… then I could have some of that happiness."

I sat there silent to what I just heard. So Usami-ani just wanted to be loved? I could remember Usami-sensei yelling to his brother 'You always took everything away from me, but not anymore!' So this is why 'everything' was always taken from Usami-sensei.

"Haruhiko-san?"

"Yes?"

"… Technically I'm not with your brother anymore, so why are you still talking to me?"

Usami-ani looked very surprised at the question. "What to do you mean?"

"I-I mean… my Sempai I-is with him now. Wouldn't you want him now?" I don't know why my voice was very shaky. Was it because I was talking about Sempai and his brother?

Usami-ani closed his eyes and chuckled. "That's because I love you. Even if you broke up with him, I still love you. And that's why I want you to move with me."

Usami-ani didn't look at me as he explained. Nervously I clenched my pants, trying to find my words. "I-I'm glad to hear that." What the hell did I just say?!

"You are?"

Quick! Try to come up with an excuse! "What I mean is… I'm not really in love with anyone at the moment, but I'm happy to hear some loves me truthfully." I turned my head away in embarrassment. I can't believe I just said that! But, I don't love him back, just like him.

"Takahashi-kun…" Suddenly I felt his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his face. I-Is he going to kiss me? Our lips were only centimeters away when I pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm late for class!" I jumped off the bench and ran off. I could hear him calling my name but I ignored him and kept on running.

* * *

I was half way there when I had to stop and start coughing. Maybe I shouldn't have run the whole entire way, but I was scared he would have caught me. I don't know why I should be scared; since it was kind of my fault I led him to kissing me. I leaned against a pole hoping to catch my breath with a few people staring at me. "Crap, I hope I don't faint along the way."

"Eh?! Misaki-kun, are you okay?" A woman's voice screamed out. I looked around only to find a red hair lady in an office outfit running in my directions.

"Aikawa-san?"

I tried to stand straight, but it only caused me to cough even more. "Misaki-kun, you shouldn't be out here. Here, I'll walk you to my car." Aikawa-san held my hand as she placed me in the passenger's side of her car. She then went to the driver's side to park the car somewhere else. "Misaki-kun, we've been so worried about you!" She reaches over and hugs me.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked leaning back onto the seat still trying to catch my breath.

"We? Isaka has been wondering where you have been and so has Sensei!"

I raised an eyebrow, trying my best not to laugh. "Usami-sensei is worried about me? Yeah right."

I could feel her looking intently at me with a worried face. "Come on, I'll drive you home. Where are you currently living?"

I was astonished that she wasn't offering me to take her to _his_ house; maybe he wasn't paying her in the first place. I told her the directions back to my apartment.

* * *

"Just lay down Misaki-kun, I'll make you some tea." I was lying on the couch with a blanket over me while Aikawa-san was in the kitchen boiling some water. As it boiled she sat down next to me. "You don't have a fever right?"

"No…"

She smiled. "That's good. It's kind of funny actually. When you were gone I expected you to go to your brother, where you would be healthier than this. But what really started to worry me was when you wouldn't answer your phone."

I looked up at her. "Were you calling me so Usami-sensei would work on his manuscripts?"

Her smile weakened. "At first I did, but that was because I couldn't get hold of him. But when I went to his place, you weren't there. At first I just assumed you went out for groceries, but every time I was there you weren't. Sensei told me that you suddenly moved out and I've been trying to call you ever since. You almost gave me a heart attack Misaki-kun!"

"Haha, sorry. My phone was in my room when you were calling, and I was in the hospital."

"Poor Misaki-kun!" She hugs me tight again when the pot started to steam.

"A-Aikawa! The water!"

"Crap!" She ran to the stove and turned it off. Aikawa-san then used a dishtowel to hold the handle to make sure that she doesn't burn herself as she poured the water in two teacups and dropped in the tea bags. "Sorry about that Misaki-kun, here you go." She passed me a teacup.

However I held it in my hands for a long time. "Aikawa-san? Do you mind not telling Usami-sensei that I'm here?"

She leisurely placed the cup between her hands and on her lap. "Sure thing Misaki-kun. So I guess you two really broke up huh?"

"He told you?"

She nodded her head. "After you left, I saw another man with him and Sensei told me that you two were over. He didn't give me an explanation on why or who the other guy was."

"… T-The other guy is my Sempai. After the school festival I went to his house for a drink before falling asleep. When I woke up they were talking and Sempai keep saying stuff like 'give him to me'. In the end, U-Usami-sensei started going out with Sempai. Later I decided to move out, so I-I wouldn't be in their way." I explained. Suddenly my chest started to hurt a bit. I tired my best not to show that it was.

Aikawa looked at me with cheerless eyes. "I-I'm sorry Misaki-kun."

"I-it's fine now. Just as long as I'm not a bother to them I'm okay."

* * *

Aikawa-san had to leave about an hour later because of work, but she said she'd visit me another time. I wished she stayed a bit longer; it was nice to have someone in the room with me that I knew so well. I also knew that she was going to keep my promise and not tell Usami-sensei.

I laid on my couch the rest of the time with the teacup on the table. I didn't bother to turn the T.V on or study for the test. I couldn't tell if I was tired or sleepy either. I just waited for the time to pass by before Shinobu-kun comes over. Maybe I should sleep, I'm so bored right now.

(Ding Dong!)

I woke up hours later from the doorbell. It rang a few more times before hearing a voice. "Misaki-kun? Are you home?"

I quickly got up and ran to the door. "Sorry Shinobu-kun, I didn't hear the bell ring. Come inside."

Shinobu-kun took off his shoes and placed them to the side. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize it either." I led him to the couch and I removed the blanket. "You can put your bag anywhere." Once he placed his bag down, I immediately noticed the cookbook sticking out. "You like to cook?"

"Huh?"

"The cook book in your bag. Sorry I just noticed it sticking out."

He grabbed the book and showed it to me. "It's not that I like to cook, but I want to learn so I can cook for Miyagi." Shinobu-kun then gave me the book so I can read it. On one page had a sticky note. Cabbage rolls?

"You want to learn how to make Cabbage Rolls?" I asked.

He blushed and turned away. "I always make stir-fried cabbage for Miyagi and he asked if I can make anything else. B-but I don't know how to cook…" I could sense the disappointment in his voice.

I gave the book to him, went into my kitchen and passed him an apron. "What's this for?"

"I'm going to teach you too cook! It will pass the time." I got out a cabbage I had in the fridge and a chopping board.

"But, Kamijou said that you should be resting today."

"I feel fine! Besides, what are we going to do the rest of the afternoon?" Shinobu tied the apron on and went into the kitchen with me. He reopened the cookbook to the cabbage roll page. "Okay, first we need to start washing the cabbage leaves…

* * *

Shinobu-kun added the toothpick to hold the whole roll together. In all we made about six cabbage rolls, it was meant to be four but Shinobu-kun needed a lot of help cooking. We both took a bite of two of the rolls. "This actually turned out good!" he smiled.

"See, all you need is a bit of practice." I put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off before washing them.

"Yeah, maybe now Miyagi will be impressed."

I started to wash the dishes with Shinobu-kun helping me out. "You seem very close to him."

For some reason Shinobu-started to blush again. "Actually he's my lover."

The plate in my hand dropped, causing the water splash us. "L-lover?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"B-but, your ages! Couldn't he be, like your dad or something?" how old is Miyagi-sensei? I know older than Kamijou-sensei!

"So what about our age difference? Love is love in my opinion. Don't you have someone you love?"

I gave a deep sigh. Should I tell him? He confessed to me about him and Miyagi-sensei. But it's probably going to kill me if I don't say it to anyone that doesn't know. "I-I use to."

"What happened?"

I put the dishes down, my hands holding on the edge of the sink. "I'm not exactly sure, but I guess he just got tired of waiting. Everyday he tells me that he loves me, but for some reason I just couldn't say it back. Later, my sempai confessed to him, so he took him instead. I guess I deserve it."

Shinobu put his hand on my shoulder. "No Misaki-kun, you don't deserve it!"

"O-Our relationship started to a bit rocky anyway. He was always working late and I only got in the way of his work. I-I think it was the best for us." It was hard to hide my trembling voice.

"It doesn't seem the best for _you_." I then bend over the kitchen counter.

"It doesn't matter about me anymore." Shinobu-kun put the last dish away and went to the counter with me. Hopefully he could come up with something to change the subject.

"Misaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"… On our way home yesterday night from the hospital, you were talking in your sleep." He started. I was talking in my sleep? Do I always do that? "And you kept mentioning this rabbit you need to cook for."

With any luck I was praying what I didn't want to hear. "What was I saying exactly?"

"You kept repeating 'I have to cook breakfast for Usagi-san.' Miyagi and I just thought it was the medication, but Kamijou looked a bit worried."

I froze, my heart pounding faster and faster. "I-I said that?" he nodded. I don't even remember the way home from the hospital! And now he's saying I kept calling out _his_ name the whole way? What was I thinking that night? It's over between us, it's over, it's over…

"Misaki-kun, are you crying?"

I looked up surprised. He touches my face, only to wipe a teardrop. I am crying. Quickly, I wiped my eyes. "C-crying? I-I'm not-

"Misaki-kun, it's okay…" Shinobu-kun hugged me, and I clung onto his shirt sobbing. He held me in his arms for a while.

---

Shinobu-kun offered to stay with me the night, but I had to object. He has his own family to live with. Truthfully I really wanted somewhere here right now, whether is it was Shinobu-kun, Aikawa-san, Miyagi-sensei or Kamijou or Kusama-sensei.

I couldn't tell if it was the depression or the loneliness that made me skip dinner and just sent me off to bed. I didn't listen to Kusama-sensei's orders either: I skipped my medication. All I knew was that I didn't want to sleep tonight. Because if I do, I'll just wake up tomorrow morning with a damp pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 6 done. Sorry it took so long, I had a writer's block on this chapter. So Shinobu and Misaki's friendship grew with special appearances by Haruhiko and Aikawa. I knew that Aikawa had to be in here, or else it isn't a real story without the slave driver!

So I used scenes from season two I believe episode 10 or just read Junjo Romantica volume 9 act 14 to understand Misaki and Haruhiko's talk. Somehow I just needed it to all fit in.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, writers block doesn't do good for the brain.

Also I'm going back to school Monday, so updating will be a lot slower. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Let Go and Let's Move On

Chapter 7:

Author's Note: Thanks again for the awesome reviews! All your questions will be answered in the final chapter! Sadly, this is not it. Hope you like! Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes again! And in this chapter, you'll see some people from season 2 episode 5, the group that Misaki and Sumi said 'bye' to. I don't know those characters, so I gave them random names from my manga books

I DO NOT own Junjo Romantica what so ever.

* * *

**Misaki:**

_I couldn't tell where I was, but something about this place was very, peaceful. Was it a dream? Possibly. Real places are not this peaceful. Nonetheless I started to walk around, clouds over my head but I'm not on the ground. Am I floating in the sky? As I continued to walk, I saw someone up ahead. He had his back turned away from me. I walked closer to find out who it was._

_"Usagi-san?"_

_He turned around and smiled. "Usagi-san!" I yelled happily. He held his arms as if he was waiting for me to run back into his arms. I started to run. "Usagi-san!"_

_However someone ran pass me and fell into his arms instead. Usagi-san smiles at this guy and kisses him passionately. After the long kiss they both let go giving each other a smile. "Let's go now Keiichi."_

_"Of course Akihiko!" They both held each other's hands like a newlywed couple and went off into the distance._

_"Usagi-san!" I called out trying to catch them. "Usagi-san wait!" They kept walking further and further away from me until they were gone. Why was he with Sempai? "Usagi-san!" Where was I running to exactly? Am I running at all? "USAGI-SAN!" I fell to my knees, sobbing out his name. I've lost him; I've really lost him._

"Ah!" I woke up with blood-shot eyes, panting at what just happened. Was it a dream? I looked around my room, everything was here and I'm in my nightclothes. Why was I asleep? I didn't take the medicine. This is exactly why I didn't want to sleep. I recall having a similar dream, only it was very blurry so I couldn't really see who the two people were, but now I knew.

I rested my hand on my pillow, which was for some reason wet in one spot. I quickly pulled my hand away. This is why I didn't want to sleep; I knew I would wake up like this. My knees rose up to my chest and I rested my head on them. Why was I taking this so bad? Everyone goes through a bad break-up. Was it because we had sex almost everyday? Was it because he always said 'I Love You' and suddenly goes with someone else? Was it because I did love him back, but just couldn't say it?

I tried not to cry again, because the answer was all three.

I lay in bed for almost the whole morning trying to calm myself down and think of a plan. Should I confront Usami-sensei? Tell him everything that has happened, tell him that I want him back and he should break up with Sumi-sempai? No, no I shouldn't. For one thing I punched him in the face, and we never saw each other again. Should I go with Usami-ani instead? No, I don't love him, I just see him as a friend. Should I go with Nii-chan? Definitely no. They need their own time alone.

There was no way I was going to figure things out. I finally got out of bed and started to change. Maybe a good walk would do me good. When I was done I made sure I had my cell phone with me and left the house. I know I should get back before Shinobu-kun comes, but that's not for a long time.

* * *

"Ahh… the breeze is very nice." I laid on the grass watching the clouds drift by. A tunnel of green surrounded me with me laying in a small opening between the trees (1). This area is a very quiet and peaceful place; I wonder if anyone knows about it.

I didn't expect myself to find this place, but I was walking around the lower area of the park when I tripped. I rolled off a small slope and ended up here, also losing my shoe. I think someone has been here before, since it's only this area that doesn't have the tall grass or trees. A gardener maybe, or a bunch of kids? It didn't really matter at the moment, so long as I have a place to think.

I closed my eyes, trying to suck in all the surroundings. I needed a plan. This morning's wakeup was probably one of the worst I had in a long time. It felt just as bad as the time my parents died, because of me. My heart froze at this memory. If I didn't urge them to drive home faster, they wouldn't have crashed… Mom and Dad in heaven, what should I do now?

Move to another town, far from Tokyo? No, that would cost too much, and because of my sick days I'm not getting paid. Will I be able to make first month's rent?

Enlist in the Military? Hell no. I'm too much of a weakling to even do a pushup.

Just get out of college and get a job and forget about everyone? No, I can't do that. I wanted to go to M. University for Nii-chan who took care of me all these years. And how can I forget everyone that helped me out?

Maybe I should just rest my mind I'll come up with a plan.

---

_"Usagi-san!" I cried uncontrollably. He was gone, gone from my life. If only I told him, if only I said 'I Love You' then none of this would have happened._

_I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I didn't bother to look up to see who he was, and I couldn't hear his voice because of all my sobs. All I heard was: 'I Love You' and he reached over to hug me._

"…ki… saki… Misaki…"

I slowly opened my eyes to a voice. Who was calling my name, and who knew my name? My eyes were fully open to find Usami-ani bending over, his hands patting my head.

"Haruhiko-san?" He looked down at me with worried eyes. "H-how did you find me?"

He helped me up. "I was walking around the upper area when I saw your shoe near the edge. I went down to make sure you were okay."

"I see, thanks for worrying." He gave back my shoe. "Um, what time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Five thirty-six. Did you fall from the ledge?" Usami-ani asked very concerned.

"No- I tripped. But I was fine, I just found this area and fell asleep." Fell asleep? Damn not again, that would explain that dream again. I dusted off my pants and my shirt.

"Come on, you shouldn't be in a place like this." Usami-ani grabbed my hand and started to walk me out of the area.

"Where are we going?" Truthfully, I wasn't scared this time. I was more curious to know. However, last time I was curious I was kidnapped.

"I've been wanting to show you something." He was walking in a normal pace and I normally followed.

"Um, show me what?"

Usami-ani turned around and smiled. This is the first time I've seen him smile. "I know you said you don't love me back, but there's something I wanted to show you for a long time now."

I felt a little bit guilty. I've rejected him so many times already and he still wants me to have fun. Maybe I should go and date him, just to thank him…

* * *

"Wow! This place is amazing!" There were fishes everywhere with colorful coral surround the place. On the ceiling, on the walls were glasses filled with sharks and manatees and some fishes that I never seen before (2). The whole place was filled with colors. "And you designed his yourself Haruhiko-san?" There were many families with small children running around the aquarium.

He nodded. "Yes, it's a project that I've been working on for almost a year now. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! This place is so beautiful!" I felt like a child, but I haven't seen so many fish!

"They're part of a ocean-life preservation." He briefly explained. I looked at the signs for other exhibits.

"Penguins! May we see them?" I asked eagerly.

He ruffled my hair. "Of course!"

We went though another hall, which led us into a very chilly room. On the other side of the glass were the birds in tuxedoes. They waddled and swam in the water, some pecking at the glass. "Wah! So cute!" I could tell Usami- I mean Haruhiko-san was impressed at my reactions. "I wonder how they could stand the cold!"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "They just adapted to the cold. In Antarctica during the coldest weather the men would huddle up in a large group sharing the warmth while the women would go out hunting for themselves. Even though the women give the egg, the man would take care of them before the women come back from hunting." He explained to me.

"So amazing…" I mumbled.

"Akihiko-sama! Look at the penguins!" I recognized that voice! I looked to my left to see who it was. Sumi-sempai.

Usami-sensei sat on a bench in the middle of the room smoking a cigarette. "Yes, very cute." I heard him say without emotion. Sumi-sempai continued to watch the penguins move about when he noticed me.

"Ah! Misaki! I haven't seen you in a while." What a lie. He sounded like those bratty cheerleader types who say those to their 'uglier' friends. I could see Usami-sensei perk up from the bench. "How has everything been?"

I turned away from his look. "F-fine I guess." More like getting sick, and hospitalized.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" he asked too gaily.

"Huh? Actually he's just a-

"Haruhiko." Usami-sensei said as he walked towards us. "What are you doing here?"

I wanted to leave; I wanted to leave with Haruhiko. "I built this place, so I wanted to show Misaki here my creation."

Usami-sensei looked down at me and I turned away. There was no way I could face him. I pulled on Haruhiko-san's sleeve. "C-can we go?"

Haruhiko-san also stares down at me before looking at his brother. "Of course Misaki. It was good seeing you brother."

"Same here." Usami-sensei huffed out.

I pulled on his sleeve trying my best not to look back. If I did, then I would probably start to cry again. I couldn't let anyone see that. However, I could feel his glare burning on my back. Why should he care? He has Sumi-sempai doesn't he?

"Misaki, are you okay?" Haruhiko-san finally asks.

"Y-yeah, it's just getting too cold in there." I lied. Of course he already saw through, but I didn't care at the moment, I just had to get far away from those other two.

* * *

Haruhiko-san and I were outside the aquarium, a strong wind blowing towards us. "That was fun Haruhiko-san!"

"I'm glad. Maybe I should design something just for you Misaki-kun."

"Ah, that would be nice. But the cost would-

"Takahashi-kun!" Running towards us were some of my classmates from the university. They were also helping us out during the school festival, I think they're Sempai's friends.

"Hey, what's up?"

Two of them froze as they saw Haruhiko-san next to me. Hiwatari-sempai whispered to me "Do you know all of the Usami family?"

I could only laugh. "Sort of…"

"Misaki-kun, if you want to be with your friends you may."

"Ah! Are you sure?"

"Yeah Takahashi-kun! We're just going around town. Do you want to come with us?" asked Koboshi-sempai."

I turned to Haruhiko-san for some answers. He patted my head. "Have fun with your friends. Call me when you get done okay?"

I smiled. "Okay!" Haruhiko-san walked our opposite way as I walked with everyone else.

"Takahashi-kun, how do you know them?" Misora-sempai asked.

I shrugged. "My brother knew Usami Akihiko, and I just recently met the rest of his family."

"You know, you can be famous!" exclaimed Hiwatari-sempai.

I could only laugh. "Yeah right! Hey, where's Sumi-sempai, doesn't he usually come with you guys on these things?"

Koboshi-sempai snorted. "Ever since he got a girlfriend he's been avoiding us! Who needs him anyway?"

Girlfriend? Oh, Usami-sensei. "Hey, where are we going?"

Hiwatari-sempai smiled. "Some place that you're not suppose to be in yet and where we could sneak you in." I only looked at them with confusion.

* * *

"Come on Takahashi-kun! Drink up!" Koboshi-sempai squealed as she passed me a beer. Why didn't I see it coming, I was at a bar. No wonder why Usami-sensei never let me go to one. There was just a bunch of drunken people roaming around drinking and spilling and throwing up. Should I really drink? I didn't take my medication and I haven't been coughing as much. Maybe it's okay. I took a sip of the beer. It tasted good, so I drank more.

"There you go!" Hiwatari-sempai and Misora-sempai cheered. "You act as if you never drank before!"

I was halfway done with my first glass. "I do, but I can't last after two."

Hiwatari-sempai patted my back. "Aw! You need to get out more! Maybe that Usami Haruhiko of yours will take you out to dinner and wine some day!"

"How drunk are you?" I asked.

"Not drunk enough yet!"

I look at Koboshi-sempai for some answers. She was a bit more mature then the other two. "Don't worry, my drinks won't be alcoholic, so I could keep an eye on them just incase they, I mean, he does something stupid."

I drank a bit more. My stomach was still feeling okay so I kept on drinking. After the first glass my head started to spin a bit. I just shook it off. "Can I have another one?"

"Of course Tekeshiii-kuun!" Hiwatari-sempai answered looking very drunk. How long has it been since we got here? Sure I was a slow drinker but I know he's not that fast.

"Okay Hiwatari, I think that's enough for you." Koboshi-sempai said taking his half full drink away.

"Another one please!" Misora-sempai called with the bartender giving me another full one. I took small sips. "Takahashi-kun! Just give it one big gulp!" She chanted. "One big gulp!"

Sadly I took her advice and drank the whole thing. After slamming it back down my head started to hurt, and so did my stomach. I cringed on the table, trying to make the pain go away. Maybe drinking wasn't a good idea.

"Takahashi-kun, are you okay?" Koboshi-sempai asked very concerned.

"Ow, n-not exactly." I managed to say.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head. "I'll just call Haruhiko-san…" I then stood up, trying my best to walk in a straight line at least. I heard her say that she'll pay for my drinks as I walked out. I couldn't tell what time it was, but there were still a lot of people on the sidewalks. I tried my to pull out my cell phone, but it felt like I couldn't reach down my pocket. "Great, now what do I do?"

I knew if I kept walking like this I would end up hurting other people. I found the nearest ally in-between two buildings. I tried to take out my cell phone. Once I did it fell out, with it starting to vibrate. "Who's calling me?"

I tried to pick it up when someone behind me grabbed my shoulder. "Hey kid, trying to call someone?"

I thought it was a homeless person at first, but he had perfect clothing on. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not either. "Y-yeah. My friend needs to pick me up-

However he pushed me against the wall, sliding the cell phone away. "Why don't you stay with me instead?"

"S-sorry, but I really need to call my friend."

I saw a grim smile on this guy's face. "You may not be a woman, but you're good enough for me." I felt his cold hand going up my shirt.

"S-stop! Help! Usagi-san!" Why did I yell his name? I should be yelling for Haruhiko-san! No, anyone would do right now.

He spun me around and covered my face with a napkin, I'm sure that there was some kind of drug in there. "A stupid rabbit can't help you now cutie." I dropped on the floor, not moving at all. Suddenly everything turned black, all I could hear was the city streets and-

"Hey! Let go of him!" I heard my attacker grunt and fall right beside me. Who punched him? Haruhiko-san? No…it was…

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Wooohoooo! I'm so happy I got done with this chapter. But next one isn't the last, it's going to Shinobu's POV on what happened as he waited outside Misaki's door, and how everyone starts panicking as Misaki 'disappears'.

However, it won't be updated until probably this Friday. I have school Monday and community service work. I wish it were a job, so I at least get paid.

1. I laid on the grass watching the clouds drift by. A tunnel of green surrounded me with me laying in a small opening between the trees- If you've read Junjo Minimum or watched season 1 episode 9, Misaki is in Hiroki's old hiding spot as a child. I just decided I needed a new area for Misaki to stay in, and that one popped into my head.

2. There were fishes everywhere with colorful coral surround the place. On the ceiling, on the walls were glasses filled with sharks and manatees and some fishes that I never seen before- In the anime and manga, Usami takes Misaki to an aquarium that Haruhiko designed. This was also the episode that Misaki finally confesses that he loves Akihiko. I forget what episode and chapter though. : P

Oh, and why do I know about penguins? Go watch March of the Penguins, that's what.


	8. Chapter 8

Let Go and Let's Move On

Chapter 8

--

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update! Finals are next week and I have to study like hell itself! I hope I didn't lose anyone… Anyway, most of this chapter will be on Shinobu's P.O.V, and a few of Nowaki, Kamijou, Isaka and Aikawa. I know this chapter was very rushed, but the last one will be better I swear! Enjoy!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes again! This was just too tiring to write and I'm too lazy to check. If anyone finds some I'll happily fix it.

Disclaimer: Junjo Romantica DOES NOT belong to me.

**Shinobu:**

Crap! I can't believe I'm late! It's almost five; I was supposed to be at his place an hour ago! Stupid teacher keeping me in just to give me a lecture about the right college! I already know where I'm going and I could get in easily!

I was running everywhere and had no patients to wait for any buses; I was almost hit by a car! Luckily I made it to the building and caught the elevator. Once inside I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath.

"You okay?" A woman asked. I took a quick glance at her; she had red hair and was in a business suit.

"Y-yeah, just need to hurry and visit a friend."

"Really? On the same floor?" I looked at the lit up elevator button, which was the floor I was suppose to go to see Misaki-kun.

"Actually, yes." Something I didn't expect that coming. But I just guessed she was here to see another person, or maybe she lives on this floor. When the door opened, I ran out hoping that Takahashi-kun won't be mad that I was late. He really needed help on his studies. If he made it to M. University without help, why is he failing now?

I knocked on his door. "Misaki-kun? It's me Shinobu!" There was no answer. The lady then walked in my direction, looking shocked to see me here.

"You know Misaki-kun too?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm suppose to be tutoring him today." I explained. "I'm Takatsuki Shinobu. How do you know him?"

"I'm Eri Aikawa, and-" she paused for a moment. "I knew his older brother. I wanted to check on him today, just to make sure he's feeling fine." She also started to knock. "Misaki-kun, it's us!" There was still no answer. I started to panic.

"Aikawa-san, what if he went out?!"

"H-he can't! Yesterday I saw him on the streets, coughing like crazy! He can't be out in his condition! Misaki-kun!"

Misaki-kun was out yesterday? Kamijou will not like to hear that. There was still no answer. "What if he's hurt inside and he can't reach the phone!"

Aikawa-san looked around for a few seconds before a light bulb lit up. "I have his key!"

"You have his key?" Now this woman is starting to creep me out a bit.

She reached inside her purse trying to find it. "It's kind of a habit. I'm an editor and one of my workers once fainted during the job, and there was almost no way in his house, so he gave me a spare key. And I guess I just overreacted seeing Misaki-kun sick, so I had to take an extra key lying around!"

Still kind of weird. I guess she's just being overprotective, but does Misaki-kun know she has his key? "Found it!" she then went to the keyhole and panicky tried to open the door. Aikawa-san swung the door opened. "Misaki-kun?!" she screamed as she went inside.

I followed her in. The apartment looked the same as yesterday. Aikawa-san went into the hallways calling out his name. I went into the kitchen, looking around to make sure he at least ate. All the dishes, which weren't a lot, were placed in the cabinets dried off. It's rather he didn't eat again or he really knows how to dry the dishes well. I checked the fridge to see if he at least cooked anything.

There wasn't anything special but leftovers and half of a cabbage, the one we used to cook the cabbage rolls. Thanks to his cooking, Miyagi like it! I started to blush, thinking what we did _after_ the meal.

"Takatsuki-kun! This is no time for eating! Misaki isn't here!"

"What?!"

"I just tired to call him, and he's not answering again!"

Oh no, this is not good. After hearing his condition from Kusama-san, Misaki shouldn't even be walking! Okay, maybe it's not that bad but he shouldn't even be out in the streets.

"Should we call the police?! FBI?! Military!"

"Aikawa-san! Calm down!" I had to lead her to the couch so she could lie down. "Aikawa-san, he couldn't have gone too far in his condition anyway. I think we should call the people he knows, and see if they had seen him."

"Y-yeah. T-that's a good idea!" She got on her phone and dialed some numbers. I automatically called Miyagi.

"Hello?" he answered after the third ring.

"Miyagi, are you and Kamijou still at work?"

"Professor! Are you done copying the papers or what?!" I heard the demon yell.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

I was about to answer when I heard Aikawa-san yelling Misaki's address over the phone. "Hold on a second… Aikawa-san, why are you giving out his address?"

"We need a meeting spot, so we know where to meet! Isaka! Listen!" She screams back to the phone.

"Shinobu, what's going on?" Miyagi asked again sounding really concerned.

"Misaki-kun is gone. A friend of his and I are at his apartment and he won't answer his phone. Can you and Kamijou come over to his apartment?"

"Eh? Takahashi-kun is gone?" he asks as if I didn't explain.

"What?! Where the hell is that kid?!" I heard Kamijou yell over the phone. "Takatsuki, I thought you were going to watch over him!"

"I was running late! Besides, he might have left earlier!" I scolded back. Both of us argued for a long time before Aikawa-san and Miyagi grabbed the phones.

"We'll be there soon Shinobu-chin." I heard him say calmly over the phone.

"Hurry up!" Aikawa yelled in my phone before hanging up and throwing my phone back to me.

"A-Aikawa-san, I know he's gone but you don't have to over-

"WHEN A PERSON GOES MISSING OF COURSE SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO OVERREACT!"

"Takahashi-kun, you shouldn't leave your door wide open." Kusama-sensei? I ran to the front door to find the doctor standing in the doorway. "Ah, Takatsuki-kun, I'm glad to see you're here. But you guys really shouldn't leave the door open. Takatsuki-kun?"

"MISAKI IS MISSING! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Aikawa-san screamed as she grabbed Kusama-sensei by the collar.

"What? Takahashi-kun is gone?" he asks very confused.

I grab Aikawa so she would let go of him. "I'll explain when everyone else gets here."

* * *

I didn't know so many people could fit into one room. There was Miyagi, Kamijou, Kusama-sensei, Aikawa-san; her editor was it, and I. "Wait, explain to me what happened again to Chibi-tan?" he asked. Chibi-tan? Is that Misaki-kun's nickname?

"Isaka! Listen! Misaki-kun moved out of Sensei's house and lived here! He's been sick for days and now he's gone!" Aikawa-san quickly summarized.

"Yeah, I got that, but what I'm talking about is what happened between Chibi-tan and Akihiko."

"There's no time for that, besides he never said anything about him." Answered Kamijou. "What we need to do is find Takahashi-kun."

Kusama-sensei nodded. "In his condition he might faint in the streets again, and who knows who would pick him up."

Those dirty, old, perverted men, that's who. Oh god, I hope that doesn't happen to Misaki-kun.

Miyagi took out a cigarette. "Okay, so we know that Takahashi-kun is gone, does anyone know where he hangs out?" That's where everyone was stumped, at least the four of us anyway. Kusama-sensei looked at Aikawa-san and Isaka-san.

"Aikawa-san, have you known Takahashi-kun longer that us perhaps?"

She thought for a second. "Yeah, for a few months now actually."

"Chibi-tan really helps us out."

"So do you know any places where he likes to hang out?" asked Kamijou.

The two thought for a second before whispering to each other. "All we know is the market area, he always goes shopping there." Answered Aikawa.

"And I'm guessing his university, but Chibi-tan was always limited to where he was going."

I thought for a second. Limited? Does that mean he doesn't like to go out of the city? Or maybe his former lover he was talking about restricted him from leaving the area.

"Sorry, that's all we can think about." Apologized Isaka.

"That's fine, I guess we just need to search those areas." Kamijou said getting up from the couch. "It shouldn't be too hard since those are the only places."

"But Hiro-san, it's starting to get dark." Kusama-sensei reported, looking out the window. The sun was almost setting, but the city lights were already on.

"Don't worry doc, if the area is limited then it really shouldn't be that hard. Shinobu, you and can go around the shopping areas. Kamijou, go to the university, in case he might be looking for you. Kusama, try the hospital. He might have gone there for some medicine there and you might find him along the way. Isaka, check the nearest subway stations and try to remember some other places where he might have gone." Ordered Miyagi. So I guess it's just Miyagi and I tonight.

"And what about me? I want to help out to!" whined Aikawa-san.

"Stay here incase he gets back." Said Isaka.

"But I want to search for him too you know! It will cover more ground!" The men started to put their coats on and leaving.

"But it's getting dark, and a beautiful young lady like you shouldn't be going out this late at night. You don't know what kinds of creepy men lurk around." Isaka and Aikawa fought for a few minutes before Miyagi dragged Isaka out.

"Just call us if you can come up with any other places." And then Miyagi shuts the door on Aikawa-san's face as she continues to scream that she wants to come along too.

* * *

Damn, it was only six thirty and it was already dark. Luckily there were a lot of streetlights on tonight, so spotting him shouldn't be that hard. Miyagi was looking through the stores while I was on the streets. There were still many people out tonight, none of them Misaki-kun. What could have happened to him? I tried to call his phone a bunch of times, but no answer.

Miyagi stepped out of a store with a plastic shopping bag. "Nothing." He simply said.

I deeply sighed. "What could have happened to him? He knows he's sick and he goes off anyway, and he won't answer his phone!"

Miyagi put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Shinobu, we're going to find him and he's going to be safe when we do."

I nodded. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh this?" He took out a sandwich wrapped in plastic. "I thought you may be hungry, since you haven't eaten in a while."

So hasn't Misaki-kun either, I bet. "Thanks, but we really should be looking."

"I know." Miyagi put the sandwich in my hand. "But incase you do, eat."

I blushed as we both started to walk around, trying to find Misaki-kun.

---

Hiroki

I was just lucky that the university was still open. I could see a few lights on, so maybe the other professors are still working late. Actually Professor Miyagi and I are supposed to be working right now, but finding Takahashi-kun is more important.

I enter in the building, sneaking around the professors so I wouldn't have to go back to work. I checked our office, the library and the classrooms. Nothing. Maybe if I call Nowaki I'll get something…

---

**Nowaki: **(Note: Takes place just when Hiroki entered the university)

Everyone greeted me as I came back to the hospital. I could only wave back as I had to go to the secretary. "Excuse me, has anyone named Takahashi Misaki checked in?"

The young lady checks through the computer files. "Nope, not today."

Damn.

"Okay, thank you." I bowed to her and searched around the first floor. Sadly, the hospital is huge; covering the whole place would take all night. I was half way through the first floor when Tsumori- sempai caught me.

"Hey Nowaki, what's going on, I thought you left?"

"Good evening Sempai, I'm, just looking for someone."

He gave a light chuckle. "If it's one of those kids then just go to the play room, they have been asking for you all night."

I laughed. "As much as I want to take care of them, there's something else going on. Do you remember that patient of mine? Takahashi-kun, brown spiky hair with green eyes?" I tried to describe him as best I can.

He put his hand to his chin and started to think. "You mean your anorexic patient?"

Anorexic? Was that the problem with Takahashi-kun? I don't remember his brother saying anything about that. "Uh, yeah that's him. Have you seen him enter in the building?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, not that I recall anyway."

"That's fine. I just need to stay around for a bit, I'll see you in the morning." He waved bye and we walked pass each other. Even with my morning shift tomorrow morning I still have to look for Takahashi-kun. I didn't see him on the way to the hospital, and I asked a few more people and no one has seen him.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

I took my cell phone out. "Hello?"

"Nowaki, it's me. I couldn't find him at the university. How is it going at the hospital?"

"Not that good Hiro-san, no one has seen him, but I'm still looking." I pressed the elevator button waiting for it to come down.

"Do you want me to help you out?"

I smiled. "Thank you Hiro-san, that would be nice."

---

**Isaka:**

I was probably the most confused out of the group. Why would Chibi-tan just leave and disappear like that? I guess I had to admit, I took him away from Akihiko a few times, but him leaving on his own? Did Akihiko say something? That didn't matter at the moment; we just needed to find him.

Down at the subway station, I searched through all the stations, calling his name out. I got a lot of weird stares from some people. I then looked at the board to see what are the stops. I tried to recognize any places that he would go to. Nothing I can think of. Dammit, this is the worst.

---

**Aikawa:**

Dammit, this is the worst! While everyone is actually doing something I'm staying at his apartment, waiting. Waiting?! If he came home he would have called us, and with me out there we could have covered more ground!

I leaned against the couch, looking outside. The sky was dark, but was lit up by all the lights in the city. Where are you Misaki-kun?

My cell phone started to ring. "Misaki-kun?!"

"Misaki? Aikawa, it's you boss." Oh great, my boss.

"Sorry sir, what do you need?"

He sighed. "Usami hasn't turned in any of his manuscripts in almost a week. You usually can get him to cave in, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry sir, he's been a lot more difficult lately and refuses to cooperate than usual. And now he wouldn't let me in his house."

Things have been a lot difficult this week. Sensei refuses to turn in any work and locked me out. I can't even reach him by phone or mail.

"Then tell him that he has to submit something in or else…"

I gave out a deep sigh and slumped onto the couch. "Yes sir, good bye." I hung up and threw my phone on the other side. This has been such a pain. I need to somehow get in contact with sensei or else he would be suspended. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

**Shinobu:**

It was getting late, almost ten. Miyagi and I searched all over the area, nothing. No way he could have left the city, and unless he did, how? All his clothes are still at his apartment and all he might have is his wallet and cell phone.

Everyone made it back to his apartment, only to find Aikawa in there alone. "He never came back." She said.

"Crap, this is bad." I mumbled.

"Should we call the police?" asked Kusama-sensei. "Or at least his brother? Maybe he went to see his brother in Osaka."

None of us thought of that, but would he really just leave like that, especially that he knows he has to make up a quiz the next day?

"Okay, we might to re-think this. Is there any clues that might explain why he's gone?" asked Miyagi.

"More like what the hell started this whole thing! Chibi-tan was living with Usami Akihiko for almost a year, he was in a fucking relationship with that guy!" yelled Isaka.

I froze, and so did Miyagi and Kamijou. "What?"

Aikawa-san and Isaka looked at us confused. "Y-you mean you guys didn't know?"

"Know what?" asked Kusama-sensei.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Misaki-kun was in a relationship with Usami Akihiko, but they recently broke up. I guess Misaki just moved here to stay away from him."

"Which was weird because Akihiko made him promise to live in his house. Well, not really a promise, but as long as Akihiko tutors him Misaki would just do all the chores around the house. Oh, they also promised to eat with each other every single meal. But that promise didn't last long even when they were going out." Explained Isaka.

This turns everything around. So Usami-sensei was his former lover Misaki-kun told me about. I looked at Kamijou, who seemed the most shocked out of all of us.

"H-hold on! Then if they were in a relationship, what the hell is the 'Usagi-san' character? A few nights before Misaki wouldn't stop saying his name." Asked Kamijou.

"… That was Akihiko's nickname that Chibi-tan called him."

The room fell into silence. I was trying to put everything together. So he was in a relationship with the great Usami Akihiko, they break up and Misaki is living here in a horrible condition. Was it that bad of a break up? I mean if Miyagi and I broke up, then I would be that devastated just as well… And so I also guessed she lied saying that she knew his brother, she met Misaki through Usami-sensei.

"… Maybe we should try calling him again."

I slowly took out my phone and dialed his number and put it on speaker. The phone rang a few times before an answer. The room was in utter silence then, he actually picked up. "Misaki-kun?"

"Sorry, he's not available at the moment." The deep voice said. I didn't recognize it, but it seem that Aikawa-san, Isaka and Kamijou did.

"Sensei?!" she screams.

"Akihiko?!"

I took the phone. "Excuse me? Usami-sensei?"

"Yes, that's me. Don't worry, if you are looking for Misaki he's safe with me."

Kusama-sensei took the phone from my hand. "Usami-san, it's Nowaki."

"Ah, Hiroki's friend." I heard him say since the speaker was still on.

"Please listen to me, Takahashi-kun is in bad condition, he hasn't eaten in days plus the fevers he's been receiving. If you just take him to the hospital we can meet you there-

"No need for that. Misaki will be safe in my care."

Aikawa then snatched the phone away. "Sensei! Misaki-kun told me everything that's been going on between you two! What the fuck is going on?! And where is he?!"

There was a small pause. "We're in my car. I found him drunk and almost raped."

The room fell silent once more. "Not again…" whispered Kusama-sensei.

"Don't worry he's fine, just sleeping now." I could hear a car engine in the back.

"Akihiko! Get that kid back here right now!" Kamijou yelled. "He's in horrible condition and-

"I can't, not now. There is something I need to clear up with Misaki, something important. Don't worry, I'll give him some medicine and wait until he wakes up. Goodbye." And then the phone line was dead. Aikawa closed my phone and gave it back to me.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Miyagi.

"Should we go after them?" questioned Kamijou.

"No." Aikawa and I accidentally said in unison. She looked at me and I looked at her to see who would answer first. I guess it was me. "M-Misaki-kun has to clear things up with Usami-sensei, maybe that would explain his condition."

"Those two have been together for a while now, I know they can work things out."

Kamijou leaned against the wall, looking out the window. "Hiro-san, are you okay?"

"I guess so. I'm happy that Takahashi-kun is found and okay, sort of okay, but it's just that thought…" I guess he was talking about Misaki-kun and Usami-sensei being together.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki hugged him from behind, while everyone slumped.

The aura in this room was strange. Part of us were relieved that Misaki-kun was found, but at the same time, what's going to happen to him now? He was drunk and sick. I just pray that Usami-sensei will take care of him…

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally done with this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Like I said, finals are coming up and it sucks. I know I'm going to fail biology and Spanish! Anyway please review, I want to see how I did!

Next chapter is the final one, or probably an epilogue a bit after. Either way it's Misaki again and we'll see how things go between the Romantica couple! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Let Go and Let's Move On:

Chapter 9:

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Made me feel a bit better. Anyway this chapter starts off with Misaki's flashbacks from the beginning, and I mean beginning when he first met Usami, then the real story starts. This beginning also gives the scene on how they broke up, a bad memory actually. By the near end you'll also see Akihiko's point of view.

And Sorry once again for all spelling/grammar mistakes. This chapter was 22 pages long, I don't have the attention span to check it all.

Junjo Romantica DOES NOT belong to me.

* * *

**Misaki:**

You know those kinds of time when you life flashes before your eyes? Well that's what is happening to me. Usually it's before when a bus hits a person, but I was somehow unconscious, I think.

Wherever I was, it was warm and, home-like. You know what I mean? The place where I was in felt like my true home, but it didn't feel like Nii-chan's place.

Anyway I started to dream, from the first day I met _him_.

I just got home from school with another bad report card when I saw a strange man embracing Nii-chan. He was Usami Akihiko and was apparently my new tutor. "Really? He looks nothing like you" was his first impression on me. I knew then I wanted to kill this guy.

Somehow I ended up at his house for tutoring when I find his novels lying around, a normal one and a BL one. I check out the BL one, which had another penname, only to find that he was using my brother and himself. I storm off into the guy's bedroom just to yell at him, but he wakes up in a bad mood, drags me to his bed and molests me. I knew I should have screamed for help, but that insult, D-grade-idiot-san, made me think otherwise.

After talking to him, and sort of finding out his pass a bit, he agrees to be my tutor and help me get into M. University. Another discovery was that he was in love with Nii-chan, but to keep their friendship strong, he didn't say anything. I think that's why he was helping me get in, because it was Nii-chan's dream into getting in M University, and since he had to take care of me he turned down the scholarship.

But when Usagi-san and I were throwing his birthday party, Nii-chan announced that he and Manami were finally getting married. I could tell that Usagi-san was very hurt by this because Nii-chan couldn't even tell that he liked him. I dragged him outside far away from the apartment just to talk to him. For some reason I started to cry just for a guy I met six months ago, and then he kissed me.

I was shocked that Usagi-san pushed me into that pole and kissed me, but somehow I stopped crying, and he cried too. When he let go he leaned on my shoulder and I held him, stroking his hair. I really did feel sorry for him at that moment.

Later Nii-chan moved to Osaka and Usagi-san let me stay at his house for as long as I needed. To pay rent I just did all the cooking and chores around the house. Things started to get awkward for me as Usagi-san started to touch me everyday, and I mean molesting touch. It was during the time I started the semester at the university where I met Sumi-sempai. After a long talk, he made a good point; Usagi-san really did care for Nii-chan. So, was a just a just a substitute? I had to find out the hard way when we got into a fight back at his place, but then… he told me that he loved me and was afraid to lose another loved one. He force me into sex, well, not exactly force since I allowed it. After that we were together.

It wasn't just that, I also met Aikawa-san and Isaka-san. Sure there were a few arguments here and there, and one moment when Nii-chan wanted to take me back, but somehow we got through all of that and stayed together.

Then there was the award ceremony. Nothing went wrong there, it's just that I met his brother. We both talked and suddenly he wanted to take me away from Usagi-san! I was confused and ended up running into Usagi-san anyway, telling him what happened. Days later, or probably a week, I met up with Usami-ani and invites me to his home. Curious to see where Usagi-san grew up, I followed. However, events went horrible as he locked me up in the attic, or somewhere on the third floor. I tried to escape with tying bed sheets to the support beam and try to climb my way down when it broken and I sprained my foot.

After a while my foot got better and disobeying Usagi-san, I helped out Sumi-sempai at the school festival. That was probably the worst idea I ever had. After the festival was done I went to Sempai's house for a couple of beers when I fell asleep. That's when it all started.

Flashback:

_THUD!_

_Something fell on the floor in the other room just as I woke up. I rubbed my head, trying to remember what was going on. Oh yeah, I got drunk and fell asleep at Sempai's house. _

"_The reason I got close to Misaki was for this reason." Was that Sempai? I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway._

"_Stop joking with me. Get out of my way." Joking? No way that was Usagi-san! What was he doing here?! That over protective old pervert!_

"_I know the one you like is Misaki, but for now…will you let me do you? I don't mind if you'll only come to love me afterwards." I heard Sempai say. What the hell was he talking about?_

"_In any case, aren't you forcing Misaki against his will?"_

_The whole place was silent then. I stayed in my frozen position as I heard those words. Forcing against my will? What was he talking about? No one is forcing me anything! _

"_So it's really true. Well it's really easy to figure out seeing Misaki's reactions towards you-_

"_YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled sliding the doors open. "THAT'S DEFINITY WRONG! WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS- What are you two doing!?" _

_I found Sempai on top of Usagi-san, his hand up his shirt. _

"_Hey Misaki, can't you just hand him over to me?" W-what? "You're always complaining about him, like you dislike him."_

_No, that's not it. I don't dislike him at all. _

"_You don't have to push yourself to stay with a guy you don't like."_

_That's not it at all. Help me out Usagi-san!_

"_I'll be taking this person, you can stay with your brother-_

_No, I don't want to live with Nii-chan… I want-_

"_Well? What do you say?" _

_I want…_

_Sumi-sempai grabbed Usagi-san's chin and pulled him into a kiss._

_I want my Usagi-san._

"_NO!" I screamed, pulling Usagi-san away just before they really did kiss. "No! I won't let you take him away! I won't let anyone take him away! Usagi-san is mine!" I was breathing hard as I finished, both Sempai and Usagi-san staring at me. Once I finally realized what I said I started to blush. _

"_Um, sorry about that, I-_

"_Let's go." Usagi-san commanded as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. He took one last look at Sempai, who was giving a devious smirk. I couldn't make out the words that he said, but it only made Usagi-san pull me harder. _

_The way home was very silent and awkward. Usagi-san didn't say a word to me and just kept staring at the road; he didn't even glance at me. I tighten my grip to my pants, looking away from him. What was he thinking?_

_---_

"_Anyway how could you let that happen?!" I scolded as we got back. "You always tell me not to be so reckless and look what happened to you! Next time- Usagi-san?!" He suddenly grabbed me from behind, embracing me in his arms. "Usagi-san?" _

_He didn't say a word as he turned me around and kissed me deeply. At first I struggled with the kiss, but I sunk in it. I could have sworn that his hand was going up my shirt, but he stopped and we both fell on our knees to the floor. "Usagi-san?" _

"_I-I'm sorry, I can't." _

"_W-what? What's wrong?" _

_He didn't look at me as he answered. "I'm sorry, but I can't, not now and not anymore." _

_My chest tightened, my heart racing. "Usagi-san, what's wrong? What did sempai say?!" I pulled back so I can face him, but he turned away. "Answer me Usagi-san!"_

"…_Maybe you and I should take a break." _

_Those words pierced right through me; suddenly everything was frozen in time. Usagi-san's face still turned away as he said those horrible words. _

"_U-Usagi-san? W-wait, what brought his on?" I wanted to cry, I wanted Usagi-san to say 'I was just kidding' or 'you're really a kid for being so gullible'. I wanted him to hold me like he used to, like he did a few seconds ago. _

"_I'm so sorry Misaki, but… I want what's best for you."_

_My best for me is you. You saw that many times, so why now? What did Sempai say?_

_Suddenly Usagi-san got up and made his way to the door. "W-where are you going?"_

_His hand stopped as he reached the doorknob. "I want what's best for you Misaki, and your sempai was right."_

"_N-no!" I reached out to pull him, but he pulled back causing me to flinch._

"_I'm going to see Sumi." _

_I felt as if my whole world just fell apart. After what happened his night he's still going to see him? I needed to know, what did Sempai mumble to him? What did he say before I woke up? _

_The door opened with Usagi-san leaving. "Goodbye Misaki…"_

_I wanted to scream is name out, and ask what the fuck was going on. I wanted my legs to move so I can catch him and make him come back to me, and only me. But I wouldn't. I stayed frozen as he closed the door and left. _

_After minutes passing I finally realized what had happened, and I sunk down, my knees up to my chest hiding my face. I tried to reassure myself. It was only a break up; everyone goes through a broken heart. _

_So when he gets back, if he gets back, I'll wake up fine, my breathing normal. The sun will be facing me as a new day, and I'll wake up tear free, making breakfast and going to school._

_So why do I wake up still crying? _

_ My eyes were red and my cheeks wet, to find myself on the couch. When was I moved? Did I sleep walk? I noticed upstairs that Usagi-san's door was closed and he was probably home. Did he carry me to the couch? Doubt that, he and I broke up last night._

_The real question is:_

_Why am I still here?_

_---_

What time was it? It didn't feel like daytime, but at the same time it felt as if I was asleep for days. My eyes slowly opened, the room was lit but outside the window was dark still dark, aside from all the city lights.

I tired to sit up, but my stomach started to hurt, so I cringed back down. Crap, it really did hurt.

"Are you okay?" I was startled to hear that voice. I look to my side to see Usagi-san sitting on the other couch, his eyes piercing through mine.

"U-Usagi-san?" I could see his face lit up when I called him by his nickname. I quickly turn away. "Um, Usami-sensei, w-what am I doing here?"

I could tell he got up from the couch and walked towards me. I try to protect myself by edging as close as I can to the couch, making sure the blanket he gave me was coving my whole body. He stopped moving. "You were almost attacked when you got out of the bar."

Oh yeah, I went drinking with some friends, after that I can't remember a thing. "Ah, I see. I guess I was being so reckless, haha…" Usagi-san didn't say anything.

"Um, thanks for the help, but I think I should get back to my home." I was able to stand, and ignoring the pain I tired to head for the door.

"Misaki, this is your home."

What? I looked back at him, at the room. This wasn't my apartment, it was his. Suzuki-san was on the couch where he was sitting and there were stares. The kitchen was big, piled up with dishes and an open office on the other side. This was his home, unless…

"What are you talking about? This is your house. Anyway, I really should go back, my house is a mess and I need to study for a test." I really needed to leave, and make sure he doesn't find me again.

"Misaki, don't try to leave again!" Usagi-san grabbed my wrist and made sure I was looking at him.

No, I don't want to leave, but I have to. It's over. I just need to say something selfish and mean.

"Haha, very funny _Sensei_. But I don't see the point of my being here. I mean, you seen very healthy, I guess Sumi-sempai has been taking really good care of you." He didn't look that healthy. In fact, has he gotten skinner? And that bruise I gave him, it was faded but you can still see the mark. "A-and you still need to finish your manuscripts. Aikawa-san has been calling me about that." I lied. "My presence will only be a distraction to you."

"No you won't Misaki, please just listen here!"

"See, I'm already distracting you. Right now you can be working on your next novel, or at least sleeping."

"Misaki, stop acting like a child!"

So what if I'm a child, so are you trying to pull me back. You have Sempai, why do you need me?

I decided to be really mean; maybe he'll finally let go. "Ha! I'm the child? Look at you! You have so many fucking teddy bears and a train set in your own room! Not to mention that you can't cook for yourself, I wonder how you survived when Sempai isn't here, which I doubt because all he does is cling around you like a leech! So where is he now? Sleeping in your bed probably.

"I don't know what goes inside that head of your Sensei, but leave me out of it." I say coldly. Just when I get to the door he blocks my way and pushes me into a kiss. Usagi-san held me tighter, bending over a bit to deepen the kiss. I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth, massaging mine. I struggled to let go of the kiss, even though I was enjoying it. No, that's why I wanted to let go, if I enjoyed it to much Usagi-san would be cheating on Sempai, and I don't want any more trouble.

I finally released the kiss, panting hard. "Misaki…" He breathed into my ear.

My face flushed as I pushed him away from me. "D-don't touch me!" Since he was blocking the door, I had to find another way out, or at least another room I can hide in. I just opened up a random door; it was the big walk in closet fill up with Suzuki-sans (1).

"Misaki!" He called entering the room with me. Shit, I forgot to close the door!

"S-stay away from – ARG!" I cringed as I held my stomach in pain and fell to the floor. A sudden piercing pain hit me. Was it because of the alcohol, or because of forgetting to eat?

"Misaki!" Usagi-san got closer to me and tried to help me up. "Misaki, you have to see a doctor-

I randomly picked up a Suzuki-san on the shelf and threw him in his direction. "I said stay away from me! UGH!" I fell towards the shelf, a few Suzuki-sans falling on me. "I-I said don't…" suddenly the air from my body went away, the room getting hot. Am I having another fever? No, my cheeks were wet again. Why do I always cry?

"Misaki…" he didn't inch forward and stayed where he was.

"W-why do you care?" I was finally able to ask.

He stared at me for a moment with a face of confusion. "What?"

"W-why do you care that I-I'm like this? T-To me, you're just a stranger helping me out on the streets. In your eyes I should look like just another drunken man." I had to lie my way out of this. Usagi-san wasn't a stranger to me, but I was to him.

"Why do I care? Because Misaki… I still love you."

This time I took a good look at him. He still loves me? I shut my eyes and smiled. "Y-you got to be joking."

"Why would be joking around like this?" He started to walk closer to me again when I threw another Suzuki-san at him.

"W-why?! You just can't make up your mind you old bastard! First you fell in love with my brother and later molest me! Then after being together for almost a year you dump me just to go with my sempai! Do you realize what I had to go through this whole entire time?! Do you!?" I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer; I wanted this dirty bastard to know what he's been doing to me all this time.

"While you and Sempai were off on dates and having sex I was alone, ALONE! Sure I got a new apartment and Nii-chan helps me get new furniture, but I probably won't be able to make this month's rent!

"I still made some friends, Kamijou and Kusama-sensei, Professor Miyagi and Shinobu-kun! But even with all off them around I still felt lonely! Why? Because they had each other! Kusama-sensei always had Kamijou-sensei to greet him when he gets home and Professor Miyagi always has Shinobu-kun to cook and comfort him! I bet Aikawa and Isaka don't have any problems in their personal lives either!" (2)

My breathing was still hard, his gaze upon mine. Just as he was about to speak I continued. "It's not just that, I haven't slept in days, and if I had it felt as if I haven't. I over heard Kusama-sensei that I have some kind of eating disorder too! At first I didn't notice, but then I skipped meals just to study, alone!"

"… Why couldn't you sleep?" he suddenly asks.

"Why you ask? B-because, I was scared to wake up with a damp pillow, to know that I'm not in this house, but alone somewhere far away, away from you…"

I felt his arms wrap around my body, holding me closer to his chest. I buried my head and mumbled.

I love you.

"W-what did you say?" he asks.

I pushed him away, tears still falling. "I said I love you! I love you dammit! I love you since the start and I still do! Even when we were apart I couldn't stop thinking about you! I tired to tell myself it's over and I hate you, but I don't! I love you so much." I was panting hard again. I could see that his eyes were wide open as I said this. I think he now hates me. He's dating someone else and I just confess like this.

I'm sorry, but to keep you with the person you love I have to be mean. "I bet Sempai is better in bed than me anyway…"

I'm the most horrible person in the world.

However, even with all of that said Usagi-san still embraced me once more in his arms, holding me so tight I couldn't protest this time. I was too tired to even breath. "I'm so sorry Misaki."

"…Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who punched you and said all those cruel things…"

He held me tighter; as if he was afraid if he lets go I would escape again. "No, I deserve that punch, I deserve all those words, and it was my fault you are like this."

My head rested on his chest, and my hand clinging onto his shirt. "How is this your fault? I'm the one who decided not to eat stupid…" The last part was a joke and we were both supposed to laugh. But the aura of the room was far away from laughter.

"No, it is my fault. I-If I didn't go with Sumi then none of this would have happened."

"… Then why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Misaki. But, what your sempai said was true; I was forcing you against your will. When we first met, I molested you in my own bed, and later forced you into sex. I don't blame your reactions towards me; I don't blame you at all."

His words were gentle, but at the same time miserable as he held me in his arms. "It was because of this I was afraid you would leave me, so I left you instead. I didn't want to do it, it hurts every time I thought about it, but what scared me the most is losing you Misaki. I love you so much Misaki, and if I lost you, then I wouldn't know what I would do." As he said his, he stroked my hair like he always did.

I was held in his arms for a very long time, and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't want him to let go, I wanted him to say 'I love you' again and again.

"Stupid Usagi, you're not forcing me to do anything. If I didn't like it before wouldn't I have left then?" I ask. It was true, all the times we were together, all those times we had sex, I loved it. Even when I complained I still wanted him to be by my side.

"I'm sorry. I-if I only thought straight, if we both could have solved this properly, then-

I cut him off by giving him a deep kiss, knocking him over so I was on top of him. My tongue fought its way into his mouth to feel his once more. His large hands wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer. I could feel through his pants: he was hard, and so was I. To make him feel better I tried to undo his shirt when he stopped the kiss.

"No, Misaki, not like this. You're condition-

"I don't care, I think I'll last one night. Unless, was it because you did it with Sempai?" I slumped down. Maybe that's why he's rejecting my body.

But Usagi-san kissed my neck. "Sumi and I never had sex."

"W-what? But you two were dating-

"Just because two people date doesn't mean that they always have sex, Misaki. But that's not the point. He tried to convince me a few times but I just couldn't do it. If I had sex with him… I could only be thinking about you."

That made me a lot happier. So he never had sex with sempai… that means his body is still mine, and he was mine and only mine.

I was then picked up bridal style in his arms as we left the Suzuki-san closet. "W-where are we going?"

"The bedroom, unless you want to do it with a hundred Suzuki-sans staring at us."

I smiled and made my body go loser to his. "As long as I have you."

We both made it up the stairs and into his bedroom. Everything was still there, the planes, the train set and the weird bunny playing the drums. Gently Usagi-san placed me onto his bed and started to strip his clothes off as I did with mine. "Just tell me if anything hurts. I don't want to break you." He crawled on top of me and kissed my forehead.

I helped him remove his boxers as I answered. "You won't break me, I trust you." But as I threw his boxers on the floor, I gasped as his fully naked body, as if this was the first time I've seen him like this. He was just so, sexy…

Usagi-san laughed and helped remove the last of my clothing. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Y-you just look so, sexy…" I couldn't believe I said that out loud. I cover my face with the pillow from embarrassment. "J-just pretend I didn't say that!"

"Too late, it's already engraved in my mind…" I felt my legs being spread apart, suddenly feeling very wet.

"U-Usagi-san!" I could feel his mouth devouring my hardness, bobbing his head up and down. "Ahhh! Usagi-san!" He only sucked harder. Oh no, I was already at my limit, if he kept on going I could cum-

"Haa… Usagi-san, why did you stop?" Crap, not a good time. I needed release, and I needed it now.

He looked at me smiling. "I've been wanting to try something for a while now, do you want to make me feel good?"

It was just like before, his sexual actions taking over me. But I wanted release and I wanted to make him feel as best as I can, so I nodded.

Usagi-san crawled from the edge of the bed to my side, and placed me on top of him. "Make your ass face me." What did he just say? Seeing that I was confused he switched my position, so that my butt was at his face and his big cock was facing me… oh shit.

It was so much bigger in this angle.

"Usagi-san?"

"It's okay Misaki, just suck like I do to you." I gulped, butterflies in my stomach. But I started to lick the sides when I felt something wet going side my hole.

"U-Usagi-san! W-what are you d-doing?" I look back at him, my face red.

"Preparing you, your face is so cute right now." I turn away and continue to lick again. I didn't get any responses from him, so I had to try harder. I took his whole cock inside my mouth and bobbed just like he did. The taste was exotic, but at the same time addicting.

"Haa… Misaki, t-that's good." Ha, I got him. Knowing my victory I continued to suck harder. I felt his tongue leave my hole as he panted out my name. "M-Misaki, careful, I-I'm going to cum…" We were both cumming fast tonight, was it because we haven't touched each other for more than a week? Probably, that's what sex does to a person.

Hearing this I had to finish what I started. Just a bit more and- "MISAKI!" A gooey substance entered my mouth. I tried to swallow his seed, but I let go too early and some of it ended up on my face. I turned back to see how I've done. Usagi-san helps place me so my entrance was right next to his cock. Sitting up, he licked my face and pumped my erection. "Do you know how erotic you look right now?"

"J-just for- ah! U-Usagi-san!" his skillful hand pumped faster. I wanted to cum, but not like this, not yet anyway. "H-hold on." I remove his hand and placed myself right on top of his penis. Usagi-san helped lower myself down on him. The feeling was very weird, seeing that we never done it like this before. But before I knew it, he was in all the way, my face turning pink.

Usagi-san thrusts his hips and I bounced up. "A-ah!" His cock hit exactly at my pleasure spot. I couldn't take it anymore; I started to ride on Usagi-san. "Nnnn, Usagi-san!" I started to sweat, the whole room was hot, or was it just us?

"Nrg… M-Misaki." Pain and pleasure swept through us like a wave of ecstasy, making me want more. I held onto his shoulders for support as he thrusted inside.

I closed my eyes in delight my prostate was hit many times. "AH! S-shit, Usagi-san! Oh god!" I could feel my climax coming out any second.

"Nnng… Misaki, d-don't look at me…" Those words caught me by surprise as we both stopped, but he was still inside me. Usagi-san's head was resting on my shoulder breathing hard. Don't look at me? That's usually my line.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" I move him so I could see his face. H-he was crying? Why? "Usagi-san, why are you- AH!" he thrusted inside me once more and then continued the rhythm we started.

"I love you Misaki. Don't you ever forget that."

"Ah! O-Oh shit, Usagi-san!" It felt good, too good. I wanted more, but why was he crying? His hand was once again pumping me. Just a few more seconds and-

"Usagi-san! I'm cumming!" Too late, my white fluid splattered on our chest as I felt his hot seed enter inside me. Usagi-san fell onto his pillow as I fell on his chest, both of us were breathing hard. I didn't remove myself from him as I lay on his chest, kissing him a few times.

"Usagi-san, are you okay?" I ask after a long period of silence.

"Misaki, let's never break up again… I love you."

I smile and hold him closer. "I love you too, and we won't break up again."

I ignored the fact that my stomach was still hurting, and that we were both very dirty. One of his hands was holding my ass as the other one was tangled in my hair. I just made sure we were both comfortable, since we both fell asleep in that position for the rest of the night.

* * *

Next Morning:

After we woke up Usagi-san rushed me to the hospital, apparently that fever came back. And since I haven't eaten he got worried and made sure I was placed in the emergency room. After checking me in I was in the same room I was when Kamijou-sensei found me at my apartment. Usagi-san stayed by my side and stroked my hair.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"…Did you and Sempai break up?"

He looked at me with the 'Are we on that again?' face. But he simply replied. "Yes, at the aquarium. When I saw you with Haruhiko, I knew things had to end and I needed to get you back. You're not dating him are you?"

I shook my head. "No, he just treated me out. We're nothing more…"

"Good…" Usagi-san's hand soothingly took mine and kissed it. "I don't want you to see that guy…"

"Then I don't want to see you with Sempai…" he smiled warmly at me and kissed my hand again, making it a promise.

There was a knock on the door. "Takahashi-kun?" it was Kusama-sensei.

"Ah! Kusama-sensei. Is there something wrong?"

He smiled too. "No, it's just that you have visitors."

Coming through the door was everyone with balloons and flowers. Shinobu-kun and Aikawa-san were the firsts ones in. They pushed Usagi-san aside and hugged me tightly.

"Misaki-kun! We're so happy that you're okay!" wept Aikawa-san.

"Yeah! Why didn't you call?!" cried Shinobu-kun.

"Hehe, sorry you guys. I didn't realize how late it was- OW!" Kamijou-sensei just smacked me in the back of the head.

"Dammit you Takahashi-kun! Do you know how worried we were! We were going to call the police! Next time you go out like that call us!" Even though he was yelling at me I could tell that he was trying to say 'I'm glad you're okay'.

"Be nice Kamijou, he's in the hospital again so he must be in bad condition." Said Professor Miyagi placing the flowers next to the phone.

"Yeah, you don't want to be the one responsible if he breaks something." Added Isaka.

"By the way Takahashi-kun, I just called your brother. He's relived that you're okay, but he's still going to be calling back." Informed Kusama-sensei.

"Ah, thank-you."

"Did everyone forget that I was here first?" asked Usagi-san, getting up from being pushed down by Aikawa-san and Shinobu-kun.

"When did you get here?" everyone but Kusama-sensei asked.

Usagi-san pretended not to hear that and went to the other side of the bed. "I got here way before all of you did." Aikawa-san pouted, reached over and smacked his forehead. "Ow! What did I do this time?"

"Nothing that's what!"

"Hey, I brought him here."

"It was your fault that he's like this." Pointed out Shinobu-kun.

Usagi-san and I looked at each other and sighed. "Don't remind us…"

"Takahashi-kun, I need to check your temperature to make sure you're alright." Kusama-sensei made his way through everyone and checks my temp. After a few seconds it goes off. "Hm, it seems to be going. That's good. If it continues then you can be released by lunch."

"Hey lunch reminds me, did you at least eat breakfast?" Asked Shinobu-kun.

"Yeah, and don't try to lie to us Takahashi-kun." Said Professor Miyagi.

However Usagi-san and Kusama smiled happily. "He ate." They both said in unison.

"Really?!"

"Finally!"

I blushed and turned away. "S-so what?"

Another knock on the open door. "Misaki-kun, are you alright?" Everyone stared at the door. I could feel Usagi-san's anger rising up. It was Haruhiko.

"Haruhiko-san…" I mumbled.

"Hey, it's you from that day." Stated Kusama-sensei.

"Eh? You mean the one who tried to attack Takahashi-kun at his own house was Haruhiko?" summarized Kamijou-sensei. I could sense the dark atmosphere coming from Usagi-san.

"You tried to do what?" he asked in his demon tone voice.

"Looks like someone is in trouble…" snickered Isaka.

However Haruhiko ignored all of those comments and stepped in with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I heard what happened, so brought you some flowers." He handed me the red roses.

"Ah, thank y-

Usagi-san stepped in front of us and took the flowers from my hands and handed it over to Professor Miyagi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a dagger like voice.

"Just wanted to see how he's doing. Is that so bad, brother?"

Usagi-san looked at me for a moment. "Let's talk outside." He drags Haruhiko out and closes the door.

"I wonder what they are talking about…" says Shinobu-kun.

"Want me to eavesdrop?" asked Aikawa-san deviously.

"Ah! Don't do that! It's wrong-

"Too late! Be back in a sec!" And then she left the room just as well. We all stared at the closed door for a second before Professor Miyagi spoke up.

"She's a one of a kind girl."

"At least she's a good worker." Pointed out Isaka. "So Chibi-tan, you and Akihiko finally made up."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just happy we're together again."

Kamijou-sensei's eyes were wide open. "So you two are really, together?"

"Um, yeah…" I started to blush. "Um, will that go in my school files?"

Kamijou sat in a nearby chair. "No, but, you're Takahiro's younger brother."

"Yes I am…"

"And you are aware that he used to be in love with him, correct?"

My head was down as I answered. "Yeah, I know…"

Shinobu-kun looked at Kamijou-sensei with a surprised tone. "Kamijou! Don't make it seem as if Takahashi-kun is just a substitute!"

"Yeah Hiro-san. I'm pretty sure it's not like that."

"I know, it's just that, I want to make sure that Takahashi-kun isn't getting hurt as much as he is now."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. And I knew their relationship in the pass. And I know that I'm not a substitute, if I was I wouldn't even be here."

Miyagi smiled. "Aww, how sweet. Kamijou is really starting to care. Takahashi-kun you're like his child."

"HE'S NOT MY CHILD!" Kamijou-sensei yelled, trying to attack his boss as Kusama-sensei holds him back.

The door was swung open and then shut tight as Aikawa came in. "H-hey boys!"

"Let me guess, you were caught." Said Isaka.

"So what? I still heard what they said."

"Which was?" I asked curiously.

She straightens out her hair and skirt as she answered. "Sensei and his brother were talking about you. Haruhiko-san told him everything, and Sensei was close to punching him." Of course, how is that new? "Haruhiko-san is also apologizing for letting you go to the bar unsupervised. Also he says that Sensei better take care of you or else he'll take you away."

I deeply sighed and fell to my pillow. "Wow, here goes that again. I'm just happy that he won't try to take my by force."

"I think it's sweet." Assumed Shinobu-kun,

"Sweet?" wondered Professor Miyagi.

"How can that guy be sweet?" asked Kamijou-sensei.

"Well you know, that guy still has it in for Misaki-kun. And he'll always be there when Misaki-kun is in trouble!" This guy had weird taste in romance. "Speaking of love, how exactly did you and Usami-sensei make up?" There was a devious tone in his voice.

I could tell Kamijou-sensei, Kusama-sensei and Professor Miyagi wanted to leave the room very badly while Aikawa-san and Isaka-san smirked cunningly. I guess they wanted the details for Usagi-san's next book.

"W-what are you talking about? Haha! You know, we just talked and kissed, that's all! Haha… I hid my flustered face, remembering what we did last night. That must have been the hottest sex we've done in a long time.

"You're blushing! Tell me what happened! You had sex right?!" Shinobu-kun started to shake the truth out of me.

"Am not! And nothing happened! I'm a virgin!" I lied back.

"Liar! Kusama-sensei! Do a test while I hold him down!"

"Get off me!" We both fought for a few minutes before Usagi-san came back.

"Where's you brother?" asked Kusama-sensei.

"Hopefully on his way home. What are you two doing?" He asks, looking at us.

"Nothing…"

"So Sensei, mind telling us what happened last nigh for your next BL novel?" eagerly asked Aikawa-san.

"Aikawa-san! That's private!"

Usagi-san's expression didn't change as he said: "Someone hand me a pen and paper and I'll write it all down."

"Usagi-san!"

-

Before I left the hospital Nii-chan called. He was very worried about what happened to me. So many words, might as well write a book on it. Every five minutes I would nod and say that everything was fine, of course he didn't believe me as well since I was place in the hospital twice already. A bit after Usagi-san took the phone and talked to him for me. I could tell those two were in a small argument, but things became more gentle and they both sounded happy.

---

One week later:

"Usagi-san! Breakfast is ready!" I called from the kitchen, placing the plates on the table and straightening up Suzuki-san. Usagi-san emerged from his office, a bit groggy, but at the same time tired to keep a good face. We both sat down. "Itadakimasu"

Things have gotten back to normal thank god. Well, not as normal, a few changes were made. For starters, I'm living back with Usagi-san. Somehow he was able to convince Nii-chan for me to stay with him again and give the furniture to charity. I was finally able to take Kamijou-sensei's test and pass it with a decent grade. We're both friends now, but on school hours it was still a student/teacher relationship.

Shinobu and I are always meeting when we can and talk about our relationships (nothing further than kissing though). I still have to go to the hospital so Kusama-sensei could check that I'm doing fine, he's really a good guy. I also found some thing out from Professor Miyagi that I didn't know about Shinobu. And I could tell by the way he talks that it was still a bit new and awkward for him to be in a relationship with a man 17 years younger than him, but I know those two would last.

As for Aikawa and Isaka, those two are back to screaming and nagging at Usagi-san for his manuscripts and upcoming awards. However, Usagi-san's answers only get them angrier. Back too normal.

But like I said before, not all the way normal. I'm not sleeping in my room anymore; I stay in Usagi-san's bed. Yeah, he convinced me to sleep with him everyday, well not convincing, I wanted to sleep with him but didn't have the guts to say anything. I was just waiting for him to bring it up. Of course I yelled at him calling him a perverted old man, but I still stayed. I also found out why Usagi-san got skinner when I saw him again, he's been skipping his meals just as well. Sumi-sempai tried to cook for him but made excuses like 'I have to work'. Usagi-san told me later that he wouldn't eat anything else but my cooking. I guess we both went through some kind eating disorder while we were separated.

"Misaki, I'll drop you off today at school." He offered.

"Ah, that's okay. You don't have to."

Suddenly I felt something hard pressing against my crotch. "U-Usagi-san!" This is what I get for sitting on the other side of the table, his foot.

"Oh, but I want to." I stuck my tongue out at him, only for his foot to press harder. "I really want to.

* * *

**Akihiko:**

We made it to the university a few minutes before the first bell. "Oh Misaki, I'm also going to be picking you up." I told him.

"You know, you don't have to."

My hand found its way to the back of his head, pulling him closer to a goodbye kiss. " But I want to. Besides, I have to talk to your teacher."

I would usually expect Misaki to wipe off his mouth, but this time he only looked away, blushing.

"W-whatever, but remember it's _your_ time that's being wasted not mine." He slammed the door shut and waved bye. I was about to drive to the parking lot when I saw the person he met up with. Sumi.

The guy waved to Misaki, smiling as if what happened a week ago never occurred, and Misaki as smiling back! What the hell is this guy up to again? I saw Sumi take a quick glance over Misaki's shoulder, smiling at me. I gave him a death glare as I drove to the parking lot.

---

Noon:

"So you and Takahashi-kun are really together huh?" Hiroki asked sorting out a bunch of papers.

I sat by the window skimming through a book from the shelf. I don't think Hiroki picked this one out; it didn't seem to fit his taste. Probably that professor of his picked this book. "Yup, you mean Misaki didn't tell you after you two walked together to the school?

"It was awkward enough my student was living next door to me. Of course he didn't tell me anything. And careful with that book, it's the professor's." I set it back down gently. "So why are you here? Did you start to write your new novel?"

"A friend can't visit once in a while? And no, I haven't started yet. I'm still trying to come up with a new idea." In fact, I haven't had any new ideas for a normal novel and a BL one. When Misaki left, and I mean left the house, I couldn't write anymore. I would sit at my laptop for hours trying to come up with an idea. And then there was Aikawa who came every day trying to retrieve the manuscript, which was never completed. I was kind of happy that I was able to get a special lock that even she couldn't get through.

"Well while you're here…" Hiroki sat on the chair right across from the small couch. "I want you to make a promise to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "O…kay." Strange, Hiroki would never ask stuff like this, even when we were kids, that was usually me.

He sighed and looked out the window. "I want you to promise that you won't hurt Takahashi-kun again."

My arms were crossed expecting more. Hiroki gave me a very serious look. "I already made that promise to Misaki-

"I mean it, don't hurt that kid again. It was scary to find him on the floor unconscious and crying."

This caught my attention. "You caught him crying?"

He nodded. "Many times, especially after brining him back from the hospital. At first we thought he was just talking in his sleep, but he kept mentioning you specifically."

"W-what did he say?"

Hiroki was still staring at the window. "He kept saying 'I have to make breakfast for Usagi-san' and stuff like that. At first we were thinking he was crazy, making breakfast for a rabbit, but Aikawa told us that Usagi-san was your nickname and it all made sense. Akihiko, that kid was crying, saying that you wouldn't forgive him."

I didn't realize what Misaki had to go through from that break up. "Wouldn't forgive him for what?"

He shrugged. "Nobody knew. It was that night you called and I had to let go." So that's what the screaming was all about, it really was Misaki crying. "This kid… he was clinging on like a scared little child. I was just happy that Nowaki got back to calm him down…"

I really need to discuss this with Misaki when we get home. A scared child, reminds me of how Takahiro was mentioning Misaki's trauma when he 'killed' his parents.

"So do you promise or not?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I promise."

"Good."

"You know Hiroki, you seem to become much more caring and gentle."

The reply was a book being thrown at me. "S-stupid! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Maybe not that gentle…

---

Later that night:

Misaki and I just finished dinner, and that long talk. At first he started to deny everything, but when I told that Hiroki told me, he explained everything. I could tell that Misaki was really embarrassed by it, especially that he couldn't remember a thing and Shinobu had to tell him.

I was in my office working on the next manuscript while Misaki was taking a shower. I really wanted to join him, but if I wanted to see tomorrow I have to finish it tonight. After thirty minutes of non-stop typing there was a knock on my door. "Come in Misaki."

He opened the door and leaned against it. Misaki was already in his pajamas with a towel wrapped around his neck and still a bit wet. I have to say that he was very cute. "Um…" he turned his head away. Is that a blush on his face? "A-are you coming to bed yet?"

I smiled to myself, it was just as if we were a married couple. "I'm sorry, I have to finish before Aikawa eat me alive."

"Ah! That's fine…" however he didn't move from his spot. Was he trying to ask me something else?

"I'm almost done here, you can wait on the chair if you want."

"… Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to rush you on your work…"

I pulled the chair right next to me. "Sit, I'll be quick. And if you fall asleep I'll carry you to our room." At first he didn't move, but slowly he strolled to the chair and sat down. As I started to type he randomly pick out a non-BL book from my shelf and started to read.

Two hours later I was able to finish, to my surprise anyway. It usually takes me all night; was it because I knew that Misaki was waiting right next to me the whole time? I look over at my younger lover, he as already asleep. The book was on his lap and he was breathing peacefully. Smiling, I saved the document, closed my laptop and took Misaki into my arms carrying him bridal style. As I took him upstairs in the darkness, he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Usagi-san, are you done?"

"Yes, don't worry we're going to bed together." I opened the door and gently placed him on the bed, closing the door. "You sleepy?" He nodded. "Then sleep." I sat on the edge of the bed when he pulled my sleeve.

"Sleep with me."

Misaki wasn't stuttering. It was rather he faced his fears of asking me things or he's really asleep. I crawled into the bed with him pulling the covers over us. "I love you Misaki."

"I-I love you too… good night…" Misaki pulled me closer, snuggling under my arms. His head was right under my nose with a familiar scent.

Shampoo, strawberries, cherries and…

Misaki.

My Misaki and only mine. I thought about the promise I made to Hiroki and Misaki. I will not break up with him, and I will definitely not hurt him again.

I kissed his forehead once more before going to finally sleeping. "I love you."

END

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! It's done! Sorry this chapter was gigantically long, I was going into make it into a two-part thing but one chapter was good enough for me. Thank you all so much for sticking with my story! Now should I write a sequel to this? I just recently read the next chapters after Usami's cousin visit, and how Usami's father tells Misaki that he's a troublesome existence. Now should I make a sequel in which his father comes into the picture or not?

And sorry the drama in the middle sounded like the Junjo Egoist chapter! I didn't intend to make it like that…

Anyway please stick around! I'm planning to write a bunch of one-shots to practice on my sex scenes! Not only that, I'm thinking of writing other stories of Junjo Romantica. There's one I had in mind, just need to finish writing it.

So how did you guys like it? Please review! I want to see your reactions to all of this! Sorry for the horrible sex scene! I still need to practice, and read more Junjo.

(1) It was the big walk in closet fill up with Suzuki-sans- If you've read Junjo Romantica volume 9 chapter 2 act 14, it shows Misaki and Usami trying to put all the new Suzuki-sans in a big room, probably a storage room or just a huge closet. Anyway I like that area of the house so I wanted to add it in.

(2)I bet Aikawa and Isaka don't have any problems in their personal lives either!" – No, I'm not intending that Isaka and Aikawa are dating. If you read the extra manga in the DVD season 2 package, Isaka is in love wit his assistant but doesn't tell the guy. Aikawa… well she loves inflicting pain and BL novels. That's all.


End file.
